


Facebook老员工的自白

by charlotte_vesper



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 第一人称欢脱吐槽向有dustin/原创角色不喜误入弃权：他们不属于我
Relationships: Dustin Moskovitz/Original Female Character(s), Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ep.01

我叫Vera Asimov。

我在Facebook当程序员。

并且是2004年以来工作至今的老员工。

我想你们都认识Dustin Moskovitz，他是我大学同学。

那时候Mark Zuckerberg需要给Facebook招募两个维护服务器的实习生，Dustin找上了我。其实我一开始根本不想去见Mark Zuckerberg，facemash上他把我的照片放出去给人评头论足就足够气人了，要不是那时候我已经睡了我肯定会反黑回去。但是Dustin他跟我说那是个游戏，还有免费的酒喝，我就去了。

游戏规则挺好玩儿的，也就他才想得出来。十分钟内入侵python服务器，破解SSL加密并且在安全端口拦截所有流量，在pix防火墙上黑别人的电脑的时候顺便把弹窗给点了。

他还花了钱给这次游戏买了酒，写十行代码喝一次，被别人检测到入侵喝一次，最后一个点弹窗的人也要喝一次。

计算机实验室里闹哄哄的，五台电脑围在一起，我嫌他们喝起酒来不痛快，直接往电脑桌前一坐，拿了放在当中的一瓶酒一通吹。

吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨吨。

乌拉。

一瓶酒下去写代码神清气爽，所以我手速飞快，一口气把所有的电脑全黑了。

“嗝。”

哦，忘了告诉你们，我是毛子。

Mark Zuckerberg过来跟我握手说欢迎我加入Facebook，我看了看靠着墙壁已经打起小呼噜的Dustin，才知道我被他给卖了。

那时我看到了大名鼎鼎的Eduardo Saverin静静地站在角落里，和那些不知为何就拉开嗓子狂欢的派对动物很不一样。他看着Mark淡淡地笑着，神色愉快而安静，眉眼压得很低。

Wow，漂亮男孩。我在心里吹了一声口哨。

我对Eduardo Saverin的所有印象全部来自Dustin，刨去那些太情绪化的溢美之词，Saverin最初在我心中就是个哈佛遍地都是的富家子弟，身上的Prada西装和标致的脸都好看得招人耳目。除此以外，没了。哦，不对，我还隐约知道，他和Mark、Dustin还有同寝室那个长得很好看的Chris都在搞一个叫Facebook的网站，那看起来很酷，他是管财务的。

Mark用信封拍了拍掌心，很是踌躇满志。

接着他们四目相接，相视一笑。

Mark Zuckerberg这个混蛋原来也是会微笑的。然而因为facemash，我依旧想打他。

Dustin不知道什么时候被欢呼的男男女女吵醒了，看到其他参与者走得七七八八，就我站在电脑前，他就兴冲冲地跑过来，高兴得跟中了六合彩似的：“Vera你做到了，做到了！我就知道你没问题的！”

我本来打算去跟Mark Zuckerberg推了这事，我根本不知道这是去Facebook当实习生的招聘比赛，我就是来玩的，他如果真的缺实习生应该录取刚刚坐在我旁边的男生，我认得他的，代码打得不错，GPA也好，唯一吃亏的地方就是不太会喝酒。

可是Dustin问我要不要一起去继续喝点什么我就跟着他去了，之前吨吨吨掉一整瓶的后劲也慢慢上来了，我居然把这件事给忘了。

直到某一天Dustin给了我一张机票。

“我为什么要跟你们去Palo Alto？”我赶了最后一个due，趴在桌上瞅着躺在我面前的机票不明所以。这个假期我明明申请好了去IBM。

“你加入了Facebook啊。”Dustin的回答很是理所当然。

“......艹。”

不久，我收拾了所有行李，跟着Mark Zuckerberg，Dustin还有另外几个程序员一起去迎接Palo Alto的干燥而充足的日照。

其实那时我的日子并不好过。和代码没关系，反正我无论去哪儿都是敲代码、debug、运营程序，难熬的是我不知道这样的日子有没有盼头。

坦白说，在他们一群人里我倍感压力。他们都是家里有硬盘备份的人，Mark Zuckerberg的爸爸是牙医，Dustin Moskovitz的爸爸是心理医生，妈妈从事艺术行业，总在全世界各地为Facebook奔波的Chris Hughes也是中产阶层家庭的独生子。而我，我身上有巨额学业贷款，六个妹妹，一个巴不得我早点反哺原生家庭的老妈和去年刚退休的老爸。能上哈佛的人里，穷成我这样像个脱底棺材一样的人并不多。

所有人都知道Mark Zuckerberg要做一番伟大的事业，我也知道他会的，然而我感觉我就要被他折腾疯了。特别是Mark在见投资人的时候态度简直可以用玩世不恭来形容。妈的，他到底知不知道我很在意谁愿意出钱？

Dustin发现我悄悄地在准备下个假期去Google或者Microsoft的实习简历，神情有点小失望。

而我，我压根儿没管他。那时候我心里太烦了。新的投资人来看了几眼又被Mark气走了，Eduardo Saverin人间蒸发似的从没来过加州，Dustin偷偷告诉我他还在东岸，Mark跟他打电话了还说Wardo在雷曼兄弟实习。

艹。我不管雷曼兄弟给不给他发工资，我就想知道谁来给我发工资。我拒绝了这个暑假去IBM刷简历实习的大好机会，才不是想来给一个可能撑不过今年圣诞节的公司加班加点发光发热的。

某个晚上我们吃了外卖披萨，Dustin忍不住把我拉到后院，悄悄问我是不是想离开Facebook。

他瘪着嘴垮着肩，好像一条被人遗弃在纸箱里的小奶狗。

游泳池里波光灵动，然而这段日子出于对自己经济状况和Facebook前景的焦虑，我一次也没跳进去玩过，另一个实习生还问过我是不是有恐水症。也许是Dustin的表情太可怜，我或多或少有些于心不忍，难得地耐着性子跟他解释起来：“Dustin，这个假期以后我不知道我会做出什么选择。”

“为什么？Facebook是个很酷的东西，而你，Vera，你写的程序简直酷极了。”

他根本不理解我的处境。

所以我深吸了一口气：“我不能在一个看不见未来的地方上班，Dustin。我的双胞胎外甥下个月满周岁我得给他俩买个什么礼物，老三今年结婚我要给她买双新鞋，我妈还告诉我家里要换新的地板，她已经给我打了一个月的电话了我都在装作没听见。好吧，这些我都可以不管，让他们滚到一边自生自灭去。但我现在口袋里的钱只够下学期的学费，一分不多一分不少。你见没见过Mark面对投资人时那副欠揍的样子，脑子被枪打了的人才会给我们钱。还有Eduardo Saverin，我很感激他在过去几个月里给我提供的工资和这个别墅，但是，他作为CFO为什么一次也没来过加州，你还告诉我他去雷曼兄弟实习，一个公司的财务总监，居然在其他地方实习？要是下个月他们发不出工资，我他妈连房租都交不上，还能怎么办？”

我住不起他们Kirkland这种像模像样的哈佛学生宿舍，一般都是住在离学校比较远的居民区，只好早起晚归，每天就在那儿睡个觉洗个澡，每个月交房租的时候都恨不得只交三分之一。

Dustin比我还激动：“你要是住不起房子，就来H33的地下室！”

我他妈才不想住你们男生寝室的地下室。那一定超恶心。

其实晚上的Palo Alto只穿短袖还挺冷的，我抖抖肩膀，不知道为什么末日即将来临的是我，但看起来快哭出来的是Dustin。他吸了吸发红的鼻子，转身回屋拿了两瓶啤酒过来。

他递给我一瓶。我没接。然后他把两瓶都打开，硬是塞了一瓶在我怀里。

他喝了一口，一边思索一边问：“如果，我是说如果，明天就有新的投资来的话，你会不会留在Facebook？”

我眯着眼睛想了想，告诉他。

“如果明天就有新的投资进来，那我就给Facebook干到退休。”

可是明天到底什么时候才来。我不知道。

“好，成交。”Dustin破涕为笑。

“成交。”我跟他干了一杯，端起啤酒一饮而尽然后继续回屋肝代码。

我希望Mark能让他发的工资对得起我的付出，但首先我得认真干活。刚刚Mark看Dustin和我出去谈话的眼神就是在谴责我们俩消极怠工。

第二天早上，Dustin睡了一觉什么都忘了，他们又跟什么都没发生过似的写代码和疯玩，浪起来拆了烟囱毁了屋顶。正当此时，Sean Parker大摇大摆地敲开了别墅的门。

我几乎怀疑，Sean Parker和Dustin他们是说好的。以及我可能真的要在Facebook干到退休了。这就是我为Facebook任劳任怨的开始，而这远没有结束。

比如今天。

又是为了代码鞠躬尽瘁死而后已的一天。

Dustin进门时表情低落，如丧考妣：“Vera，Sean Parker睡了你妹妹。”

我顿了顿，继续敲代码：“哪个妹妹？”

他估摸着比划了一下：“金发碧眼，细腰长腿的大美妞，好看得跟画出来似的。”

我不为所动，敲代码的手没有再停：“这样的妹妹我有六个。”

我对面的亚裔程序员惊得目瞪口呆，都忘记打字了。

“我就说为什么Sean Parker没事就来我们部门晃来晃去了，搞了半天是因为这个！”

他喷了我一脸咖喱味。而我根本不想知道他午饭吃了什么。

我那之前以跳钢管舞为生的老妈在苏联解体前黑到了美利坚，为了绿卡嫁给了当时在读engineering的老爸，还一口气生了七个女儿的故事在坊间盛传。

他们不知道的是，七个姑娘里只有一个有脑子。

老二老三高中没毕业就结婚还生了一堆小崽子，老四辍学当了模特，老五在片场跑龙套，老七最有出息，争取今年考上社区大学。

你问我老六现在在干嘛。

老六在拍三级片。

艹，说出来真丢人。

我干了一整罐红牛，把易拉罐狠狠丢进垃圾桶，不耐烦地扎头发：“所以Sean Parker那个淫贼到底睡了哪一个？”

Dustin略加思索：“按照你刚刚的说法，应该不是老六就是老七。”

“妈的。”我拍了拍桌子，“Dustin，Zuckerberg的剑呢？能不能借我使使？”

当然最后我一没找到Zuckerberg的剑，二也没逮到Sean Parker，反正他不常来，谁知道他又提着裤子到底藏到哪个漂亮姑娘家里了。

素质爆差。


	2. Chapter 2

ep.02

说起Sean Parker，这个人简直就是一部行走的R级片。抽大麻、跟未成年少女搞不拎清、用Napster整垮了唱片行业，还折腾报废了两家互联网公司。他居然还没被人挫骨扬灰，也是命大了。

一开始在Palo Alto，我就知道这个人非常不正经。Dustin和Mark他们太嫩，最多玩玩泳池滑索拆个烟囱和屋顶，而Sean Parker一出场，我就有预感，这人肯定有办法字面意义上的把房子给拆了。

一开始Sean Parker确实给我们带来了好消息：虽然这人看上去没啥能耐，但他认识的大佬们给Facebook带来大量投资。

我，终于，看到未来了。

所以我每天都在手提电脑前更加努力地吨吨吨吨吨吨。

不。我说错了。

所以我每天都在手提电脑前更加努力地编程。

Sean Parker这个人就跟龙卷风似的，带着一堆姑娘和他的吸入器在这儿住下了，就跟我们一起。他几乎没个消停的时候，音乐开得震天响，他带来的姑娘们看着挺养眼的，一张口感觉都没读过高中。她们整天窝在沙发上叽叽喳喳，要么就互相乱摸的时候发出尖锐的笑声，对我的耳朵造成二次伤害，要不是我感觉她们跟我的妹妹们差不多大，我可能会忍不住掐死她们。

过度工作使人烦躁。

我一度疑惑为什么我们的投资人会成为Facebook初代办公室/宿舍的常驻人口，毕竟他享受的时候显得非常理所应当，我猜他应该很有钱。Dustin悄悄告诉我，他现在居无定所。

搞了半天，舌灿莲花、在一群程序员里独领风骚的Sean Parker原来是个落地凤凰。

不过他能把钱带来，我决定忍耐一下他。

那晚Sean照例又跟他带来的漂亮姑娘们在客厅里high得天翻地覆，Dustin被他放在一边写代码，我跟另外一个实习生一起调试程序，忙得热火朝天。

Sean Parker不是个东西。他对Mark百般讨好，说话的时候温声细气，看他的眼神在看英国女王皇冠上的大钻石，恨不得把世界上最好的东西都堆在他面前，然后再把一切妨碍他和Facebook的所有障碍全部清除干净。但是，Sean Parker对Dustin和我们这种程序员，简直就是周扒皮。他永远只有两句话，第一句叫“你快去编程！”，第二句叫“你怎么还不去编程？”

仿佛我们都是不用吃饭不用洗澡不用睡觉的机器。

Dustin对此毫不在意，他似乎默认了Sean Parker不会好好说话，他唯一失望的地方就是，Sean Parker来了之后，他们再也没有玩过一次泳池滑索。因为他跟Mark提议要修改网站的更新进度，比我们之前的计划要拨快至少两个星期的进度——出于去见天使投资人的融资需要。所以我们就像被钉在位子上似的，只要睁着眼睛就永远在编程。

正当我打算让那些姑娘们把液晶电视里不知道什么游戏的声音调轻一些的时候，有人敲门了。Sean Parker一边对电话那头的酒肉朋友们大呼小叫吹嘘他最近“淘到的金矿”，一边开了门。

我抬起头，看到了久违的CFO。原谅我因为沉迷代码的缘故，对周围的一切无知无觉。

直到他出现，我才发现今晚的Palo Alto居然下雨了。他原本永远用发胶打理整齐的头发湿淋淋地耷拉在额头上，衣服从里到外全部都湿透了，裤脚往下滴着水，狼狈至极。

“Mark一个小时前就该来机场接我，我一直在打他的手机。”

他走进屋，给因为封闭太久而闭塞的房子带来一阵新鲜雨水的腥气。

Dustin听见了熟悉的声音，转过身眉飞色舞地喊了一句：“wardooo——”

被淋湿的CFO露出了他进屋以来最温暖的表情。

Sean Parker啧了一声，略带不耐烦地转身过来对Dustin说出他的经典台词NO.1：“你快去编程！”

然后他就乖乖地背过身子继续对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打。

Eduardo Saverin明显有些恼怒，他抿了抿嘴，仿佛想把火气就这么咽下去。我猜之前肯定没有人敢这么对Dustin指手画脚的，哪怕是开玩笑的也不行。

我碰倒了身边的啤酒瓶，这才发现我又一次把身边所有瓶子里的酒喝完了，所以我站起身把空瓶拿去厨房。

“嗨，Saverin。”我打开冰箱的时候扭过头跟他打了招呼。

我们消失已久的CFO尽管湿透了但依旧保持着完美的家教。他朝我点点头：“你好。”

也许因为他之前对Facebook不闻不问的态度实在是让我很难喜欢他，但他毕竟也是我的老板。并且，平时那么光鲜讲究的富家公子淋成落汤鸡，怎么看都有些让人于心不忍，他实在是不适合这么落魄的处境。

所以我出于礼貌问了一句：“有什么我能帮忙的么？”

我猜他会需要一条毛巾。他浑身颤抖得像是一片风中的落叶。

Sean Parker那个周扒皮转过身来，以他对程序员最和颜悦色但是依旧很刻薄的语气对我说道：“Asimov小姐，请你现在立刻去编程。”

在这里Mark最大，其次就是Sean Parker，Mark没说话的时候我都得听他的。那时候的我，还有Dustin，其实都有点怕他，毕竟他是老江湖，而我们都是愣头青。

Mark如果说是我们不近人情的班长，而Sean Parker绝对是严厉而不讲道理的小学老师，并且他没有人民教师的道德感，确切地说，他没有一个正常的美利坚合众国公民的道德感。这天底下，大概没有Sean Parker做不出的事，只要那对他有利，或者他想。

“Oops.”

我不敢顶撞Sean Parker，只好耸耸肩，转身抱着啤酒回到了电脑桌前。

Eduardo深呼吸了一下：“Sean，他们多大了？”

Sean Parker对待这些问题已经是老油条：“问女士的年龄并不礼貌。”

Eduardo重复了一遍，而他的语气却满是暴风雨前的宁静：“Sean，我问她们多大了。”

Sean Parker动了动眉毛，语气开始生硬：“你以为你很了解我？”

Eduardo讽刺地笑笑：“我读过不少关于你的东西。”

“你知道我多了解你吗……一点都不。”

巴西出生美国东岸富人区长大的Saverin在打嘴皮子仗上肯定比不过放荡不羁的硅谷流浪汉。他们根本不是一个段位的人，Saverin不可能赢。在场唯一能够骂赢他的人是我，而我不敢。

Mark下了楼，脸上是连续变成三十六个小时之后小睡也无法抹去的疲惫和放松，他看起来有些愉快，也许是休息够了。

“Wardo，你过来，我给你看一点新奇的东西。”

他对Eduardo Saverin身上的雨水视而不见，事实上，我感觉我是整栋屋子里唯一一个能看到他被淋透的人。

这他妈到底是不是我编程太久的错觉？

“嗨，Dustin，Vera，”Mark朝我们走来，拍了拍Dustin的肩，“给Wardo看看我们的’墙’，我们想管这个叫’墙’。”

而Sean Parker这个惹祸精挑起了和投资人有关的新话题。

“为什么他在安排投资人？”我们消失了很久的CFO对CEO追问。

Mark抽了一根红蜡糖放在嘴里：“你的飞行时间太长了。”

Eduardo Saverin已经无限接近歇斯底里：“不，是我在肯尼迪机场通道等得太久了，在行李区等得太久了，在飞机上待了太久。”

Mark顿了顿。

“……我一直在为我们的事奔波忙碌。”

我踢了Dustin一脚，感觉Eduardo Saverin终于要爆发了。

他猛地转过身，对Sean Parker流露出一种克制而猛烈的反感：“而他，他就是个免费的房客，住在我，Eduardo Saverin慷慨解囊租的房子里。”

真是文明人，吵架都那么规矩。

“我听说过你有个有钱的老板，闪闪发亮的燕尾服，选修过哈佛的调酒课……”

Sean Parker有一百种方式让人生气，这只是其中他嘴得心应手的一种。

紧接着，Mark和Eduardo隔着一道房门爆发出剧烈的争吵。我并没有要听墙角的意思，是这屋子的隔音效果实在太差。

Mark的语速飞快，短促有力得如同能够直接穿透门板的子弹。“我怕你如果不搬来的话，就会被我们落下。这一切发展得都比我们预想得要快，比——”

Eduardo不甘示弱地用更大分贝回敬过去：“我在纽约每天乘十四个小时的地铁，就为了给我们找到——”

“那你有什么成果吗？”Mark冷酷地打断了他。

接着是一阵可怕的沉默。

Eduardo发出了几乎破碎的声音。

“……所以，你指的’被落下’，是什么意思？”

咚的一声，门板被甩开，我浑身抖了抖，从电脑屏幕上抬起头，就看见了Eduardo Saverin像一阵风一样卷出了屋子，他潦倒的身影很快就消失在了加州昏昏沉沉的雨夜里。

我又踢了一脚还在写代码的Dustin：“他们这样没事吗？”

“他们？”Dustin停下手头的代码，一头雾水地看着我。

“Mark和Eduardo。他们刚刚大吵了一架。难道你没看见吗？”

Dustin用他一脸迷茫的表情问我哪里有什么不对。

我几乎怀疑Dustin跟我不在一个次元，或者说这屋子里的所有人和我都不在一个次元。

这可真他妈魔幻现实主义。

过了一会儿，他摸摸脑袋，似乎在努力给我一个我可能想要的答案：“上次Mark在Wardo还没同意的时候就花了两百美元买了服务器，Wardo最开始挺发毛的，但最后不是也理解了吗？这就是他们交流的方式啊。”

可是他们刚刚互相责备互相折磨的样子，看上去根本不像是朋友，也不像是CEO和CFO。

这太病态了。

我继续问道：“Dustin，他们之前就是这样的？”

大一大二的时候我几乎只和Dustin玩儿，跟Mark打照面的机会寥寥无几，更别提跟我距离十万八千里的Eduardo Saverin。

Dustin眨眨眼：“之前？之前没有Facebook。”

呼。我感觉我几乎要和Dustin吵起来了。

Sean Parker听见我们窃窃私语，抓住了我们在偷懒的证据，转过头来低吼道：“你们怎么还不去编程！”

我忍无可忍几乎要开口回击他，而Mark比我先跳了起来。

“Sean，别这么对他们。”

害人精碰了个钉子，翻翻白眼去沙发上和他的姑娘们谈天说地了。

天边闪过一道惊雷，超大显示屏表示我的电脑还在吭哧吭哧地跑着程序，而我才意识到自己刚刚趴在电脑前面睡着了。

凌晨一点半，办公室里的人都不在，左手边Dustin的位子空荡荡的，我猜他大概去洗澡了。

我把不知道谁给我披上的外套扒拉下来，这件夹克衫那么大，肯定不是我的，所以我逛了一圈，把它搁在了衣帽架上。

Dustin擦着头发回到位子上：“嗨，你醒了。”

我点点头，抹了一把脸，打开抽屉开始找蛋白棒和无糖红牛。

“Mark应该还在。”Dustin走了过来站在我身后，右手食指虚指着我的屏幕，“这里，还有这里，我们应该再去问问他的意见。”

我剥开包装纸咬了一口蛋白棒，点了点头，从位子上站了起来。

Dustin也跟着站了起来：“我们一起去——”

我伸出手一把按住他的肩膀：“先去把你的头发弄干。”

不知道为什么，这种湿漉漉的头发引起了我心里的某种不适感。

Mark那间全由透明玻璃组成的办公室离编程部并不远，事实上，我只需要走三步就到了。

CEO照例在他的桌前敲着键盘，专注地扩建属于他的疆土。

然而我刚打算敲一下他办公室的那扇已然敞开的门。

“Wardo！”他突然喊了一声，“我刚想到一个绝妙的……”

日光灯赤裸裸地把井然有序的一切照得透亮。除了电脑因为CPU过热而启动的风扇声以外，他的办公室里一点声音也没有。

他似乎意识到了什么，眨了眨眼睛，低下头拖了拖自己的椅子，重新敲起了键盘。


	3. Chapter 3

EP.03

Dustin Moskovitz现在的状况很不对。以我认识他多年的经验，他在焦虑。

原本这很正常。

Facebook更新前所有的程序员们都会焦虑，每天成吨成吨地喝红牛和啤酒，睡不着或者完全吃不进东西，也有时会突然想去洗很多次澡，Dustin独特的解压方式是抱着他的鲑鱼玩具跳来跳去。顺便一提，那简直蠢得要命。

而这次不一样。他什么都没有来跟我讲，甚至还对我遮遮掩掩。

“Vera……我……我只是害怕这次新来的Barney和Zed会把什么搞砸。”

这次的所有代码明明都是我跟他亲自一行行过目的。Mark就算勃然大怒伸手劈下两道雷，触电身亡的也是他和我，关那俩新来的什么事？

他的不坦诚让我感觉很不是个滋味。

Dustin Moskovitz是我在Facebook的顶头上司，但他更是我大学以来最好的朋友。说来奇怪，明明他爸就是全美论资历和学术能力都排得上号的心理医生，而他有任何需要排忧解难的问题第一时间却总想着来找我，不由分说地占据我所有休闲的时间。

而百万会员日，是他在我眼前所遭受的第一记当头棒喝。

“……这他妈是在搞什么？”听见一声重物落地巨响，我从程序里抬起头来。

明明Eduardo Saverin抄起Mark Zuckerberg的电脑往桌上砸了个稀烂，而Dustin却反应得像是那台电脑砸中了他。

Dustin坐在原地眼睁睁地看着Eduardo Saverin砸了电脑又对Mark撂下狠话，再在Sean Parker尖锐的视线之中愤然离开。那时候我站在他右手边，感觉自己在做梦。

我记忆里Eduardo Saverin的每一次出场都雷同。来得轰轰烈烈，走得风风火火，还留下一地鸡毛。

大家面面相觑。只有为了暖场的Sean Parker使唤哪个程序员去打开了显示会员人数的大屏幕。

Facebook会员数从999998直接跳到1000002。所有人在一声令下又开始像什么都没发生过似的欢呼起来，他们激烈地拥抱彼此，翻来覆去地说一些充满对Mark或者Facebook的溢美之词的废话，仿佛Mark在他们面前亲手摊开了一个美丽新世界。Sean Parker最是活跃，他对这种狂欢的场景简直如鱼得水，先是抱了抱在变故中毫发无损的Mark Zuckerberg，再是不知道去哪儿搞来了几瓶香槟，跟几个身材火辣的实习生一起闹着谁来开酒。

仿佛Eduardo Saverin根本没有来过。

我感觉我的世界又开始展现它魔幻现实主义的一面了，而这一次我确信Dustin跟我在一个次元，我看见的东西他应该都看见了。

他的表情仿佛是被人用针狠狠扎了一下，过了很久才在一片欢呼的嘈杂声中轻轻开口：“……所以Wardo他根本不是故意签那封合同的。”

说实话，那时候我以为我们的CFO已经换人了。我啧了一声，撩起眼皮看看已经high得满脸通红嗓子破音的Sean Parker。

他的存在感实在太高了。

自从上次Eduardo Saverin满身湿透地愤然离开，新的投资人来过几次，在Sean Parker口若悬河的吹捧下，我们这群脑袋里除了代码什么都装不进的愣头青俨然一支能改造未来的黑客军团，紧接着我们在Palo Alto换了新的办公室，更宽敞明亮，有更快的网速、恒温空调和食物吧台，Mark从斯坦福和加州理工招了几个实习生，年纪都比他大，但看他的眼神都很崇拜。前几天我们刚刚马不停蹄地赶完了Facebook的第一次重大更新，这次更新几乎要了我的命。写代码的时候我和Dustin吵，Dustin和Mark吵，Mark和我吵，或者最后干脆发散成三方混战，大家都烦躁，在红牛和啤酒的刺激下高度活跃的神经被持续性焦虑折磨得死去活来，其实是对未知的明天感到恐慌。每一次我们之间的争吵都以Sean Parker出面给Mark帮腔指责我们，然后Mark让他住嘴为结束。

而这些发生的时候，Eduardo Saverin都不在场。

所以我理所应当地以为他不在Facebook了。

Dustin从抽屉里拿出一张黄色的便签递给我，那是Mark Zuckerberg的字迹。

“不要去签Eduardo签的那份合同。”

啊，我以为他们都叫他Wardo。

其实那时候我知道他们商量过什么股份合同的事，为了更好筹集资金而公司重组之类的，Sean Parker为了吸引股东才做的，Mark也同意。我很有自知之明地认清了自己的身份是高级打工仔，除了写代码什么都不需要知道，就没有再去关心过任何有关的事。而Dustin也没怎么告诉过我。

谁知道这是Facebook有史以来金额最大的诉讼案的导火索。

那时简直可以用兵荒马乱来形容，Mark Zuckerberg一己之身面对两桩诉讼，成了法院的常客。他脱不开身的时候，所有的活都落在Dustin和我的头上。

这一次崩溃的不再是Eduardo Saverin，而是Dustin Moskovitz。

——请问Dustin Moskovitz的股份被稀释到了多少？

——没有。

这几乎成了Dustin灵魂的十字架。他明明什么都不知情，却像是一个事不关己高高挂起的既得利益者。

某次经历了漫长debug的后半夜，我发现Dustin昏倒在自己的座位上。是的，这次因为工作过量而昏过去的人终于不是CEO了。

他的额头比CPU还烫，我只能把他座位尽量放平让他躺着，再把所有我能找到的毛毯盖在他身上。

我正打算回到我的位子上继续检查试运行程序的时候他就惊醒了过来。

关于诉讼案的事情经过版本太多，双方辩护律师各执一词，法院报告没头没尾，华尔街日报上的详尽得几乎能进公司金融类的教科书，纽约客上的长得像连载小说。我老妈和我的几个妹妹还打电话来八卦过，问我这到底是怎么一回事。我被她们搞得实在很烦，干脆吓唬她们说我签了保密协定，泄露了任何秘密就要赔Mark Zuckerberg好几个亿，另外我的电话正在被监听，她们再刨根问底，说不定哪天就可能会在信箱里找到法院传票。然后她们再也没有打过电话来。

那时的Dustin吸着红红的鼻子，一边不停地把餐巾纸揉成团一边断断续续地告诉了我他所知道的版本。

Dustin以为Eduardo Saverin知道自己签合同意味着什么，Mark和Eduardo之间是说好的。

在Dustin眼里，他们永远是一起的。

但从买服务器开始，Mark Zuckerberg就习惯了独来独往先斩后奏，不是么。

对我来说，Eduardo Saverin不是个好CFO，他犯了错，但Mark Zuckerberg在这件事情上确实是个混蛋。这甚至很难完全怪到Sean Parker身上。他们之间的问题，在Sean Parker这个混账来之前就有了。

Dustin对我把一切前因后果倒干净的时候，Mark Zuckerberg已经从法庭回到了他的办公室继续工作，透过全透明的玻璃我们都可以清晰地看到他精神饱满的身影。他虽然这几天忙得昼夜不分，但并没有流露出任何常人官司缠身的颓丧，也没有像Sean Parker那种终于把所有阻拦Facebook发展的因素剔除干净的畅快。他平波无澜，按部就班，宛如一个充了电就能正常工作的机器。而现在，他似乎刚刚从小睡里醒来，嘴里叼着红蜡糖，衣服也换了新的。而我不需要太多移动视线，就能看到旁边的玻璃上倒映着Dustin发红的眼眶。

不知道为什么，明明埋下伏击的人是Mark，而几乎被愧疚和悲伤折磨致死的却是Dustin。

“听着，Dustin,”我摸了摸他乱蓬蓬的红色头发，心缩成一只刺猬，“我也知道Eduardo Saverin失去的远远不止六个亿能够补偿回来，但是欠他的不是你，也不是Facebook，而是Mark Zuckerberg。”

Dustin把他那烫得能去煎鸡蛋的额头靠在我肩上，发出了小动物一样可怜的哭声。

如果说诉讼案时期是我所见证的Dustin Moskovitz负面情绪的峰值，那么第二次几乎就是现在，他平时都是乐呵呵的，灵魂里鸟语花香，抱着蠢兮兮的鲑鱼玩具跳来跳去似乎就能把烦恼跳没了，顺便还能安抚一下被代码折腾疯魔的我。

现在他的焦虑造成了我的焦虑。而堆在我面前的糟心事远不止这些。

我不知道Sean Parker这人又在发了什么疯。他开始神经兮兮地追求聪明姑娘，嘴里振振有词说什么brainy is the new sexy，其实别人说这话我还有可能信以为真，毕竟我也觉得聪明的大脑更有吸引力。然而，拜托，那可是Sean Parker，一个沟壑满布的大脑真的能比前凸后翘的年轻身体更吸引他？

我呸。

他念念叨叨的结果就是，开始想着约我出去。

而我只想剥了这个淫贼的皮。

我的理智告诉我不能这么做，因为他还是Facebook的股东。并且杀人犯法，而我还不想蹲监狱。虽然我感觉如果我真的手刃Sean Parker，全硅谷所有的有女儿的爸爸们会给我众筹出钱请全美最好的辩护律师。

但那样Facebook的股价肯定会暴跌，我会因此丢了饭碗。所以我还是得忍着点。

妈的。人活得真憋屈。

所以他第一次来春心荡漾地约我出去的时候，我看都没看就把他送的礼物丢在了地上。他第二次大摇大摆晃进编程部的时候，我直接就拿花糊在了他的脸上。

现在是周六的晚上十一点，我和Dustin又一次在办公室里加班加点。这一次的更新已经结束了，但是我没有下班，他也没有。

其他程序员补觉的补觉，回家的回家，连去酒吧庆祝一番的精神都没，空荡荡的办公室里只有我们两个人。

他抬起眼睛看看我，再看看电脑屏幕，欲言又止。

“Dustin，”我忍无可忍，“你到底要干什么？”

我感觉他要说些什么，但是窗外的躁动把这一切都打断了。

Sean Parker那个神经病又来了。他不知道从哪儿打听到我喜欢古董车，靠着一辆仿佛直接从《了不起的盖茨比》片场里开出来的奶油色敞篷车，求爱用的爵士小夜曲用扩音喇叭放得很大声。

妈的。他在搞什么。

我拎起外套就想出门给他一点颜色瞧瞧。Dustin忽得站起来：“Vera你不能出去。”

他的语气太严肃，仿佛我出了大门就会掉进异次元黑洞。

“哈？”我用力打开门。

他脸涨得通红，走了过来一把拉住我：“因为——”

我不耐烦地把他甩开：“等我回来再说。”

他可能遇到了什么烦心事，内心腹稿攒了足足一万字都没好意思告诉我，我现在没这闲工夫来安抚他，门外有个傻逼等着我去教训。但他急得直跳脚，干脆直接跟了出来，脸上露出一副又可怜又落寞的表情。

我匆匆穿上了外套，走到Sean Parker那辆闪闪发亮的古董车面前。

Mark看到我们这边闹哄哄的，也从他的办公室里走了出来。他瞥了一眼可怜兮兮的Dustin，又没好气地白了一眼一脸春风得意的Sean Parker，以一种成年人之间对话的语气冷静而严厉地说：“Sean我告诉过你不要——”

接着，我深吸一口气，一拳把古董车的挡风玻璃砸了个对穿。

“让你别来了啊！！！！艹！”

妈的，我现在感觉好多了。

然后我留着嘴张得可以塞进一只鸡蛋的Sean Parker独自在风中凌乱，走回了Dustin身边。经过Mark的时候我深吸一口气，告诉他：“如果Sean Parker问我要这辆车的……”

Mark无可奈何地摆摆手：“行，我来付。”

我看看脸上又哭又笑的Dustin，甩甩手上的玻璃渣，问他:”所以你到底怎么了？”

然后Dustin Moskovitz低头，对我劈头盖脸地吻了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

Ep.04

“......Vera Asimov小姐，请问你后来还有再见到Eduardo Saverin先生吗？”

“没有。”我盯着黑洞洞的摄像头说道。

“你知道他是Facebook的第一位真正意义上的联合创始人，也是唯一一个和Mark Zuckerberg闹上法庭的创始人，是吧？”

“是的。”我点点头，有关技术系列的问题早就结束了，所以我感觉纪录片的录制大概到此为止了。

“请问你怎么看待他们之间的信任关系？Mark Zuckerberg是不是真的欺骗了Eduardo Saverin？”

我抿了抿嘴唇。

“这不方便回答。作为Facebook的一员，我并不能说太多自己主观的看法。”

导演表示谅解，做出一个OK的手势。摄像机上一直跳动着的红点消失了。

他是个头发花白，身材圆润的白人男子，工作状态下眼神犀利，但是圆润的脸型冲淡了严肃。他站起身跟我握了握手，顺便开玩笑：“虽然这话说出来烂俗得令人发笑，但我不得不说，Asimov小姐，你看上去让我有点眼熟。”

我客套地笑笑。他不知道，最新一期Vogue上那个浓妆艳抹一脸嚣艳的是我家老四。

“Chris？”

我走出摄影棚，见到了阔别一时的故人，我对他的印象一直都是那个为Facebook满世界奔波的漂亮金发男孩。金牌PR，Dustin和Mark都这么评价他。Facebook这艘大船终于在互联网世界定锚的时候，Chris Hughes就加入了奥巴马政府的竞选团队，他最早离开Facebook，但是和Mark、Dustin的关系一直都不错。

“Mark又把这种活都丢给了你？”他一目了然。

我耸耸肩。自从Facebook有技术高管出面接受媒体的需要，都是我去，当然他们问着问着也会开始向我打听一些其他的问题。Mark知道Dustin不太会应对这些，可是Mark非但没有给他历练的机会，还在这方面一味娇惯他。

当然我知道他们也有其他考虑。Chris给我解释过。

“那些女权主义团体因为facemash的关系一直都不愿意放过Mark，程序员又是一个男女性别比失衡的职业，Vera你是Facebook展现出尊重女性的唯一希望。”

漂亮男孩那时崩溃得快要对我跪下了。

二十岁出头的Mark对着媒体得理不饶人是常有的，他急需要人来挽救一下Facebook在大众面前的形象。

我明明自己也是facemash的受害者，但还是赶鸭子上架匆匆就位，不得不在公众面前多次亮相，从此以副技术总监的身份回应一切有关的技术问题。而Dustin正在研究更系统的Facebook运行代码，这几乎是推翻一切从零开始。

最开始Facebook是我们的乌托邦，而事实上，它也是把我们推出舒适区域的巨人。成吨成吨超出想象的难题在等待着我们，毫无退路。

“还没有恭喜你和Dustin修成正果。”他显然已经知道了我跟Dustin在交往的事，“说实话，我一点都不意外。”

我挑挑眉，等他继续说下去。

“那时候整栋H33都，哦不，应该说所有认识Dustin的人都猜你们早晚会成为一对。”他回忆从前，表情柔软起来，“Dustin成天跟着你，而你的眼睛里也只有Dustin。大概有一半人赌你们大学毕业前会在一起。”

“然后呢？”

“我了解Dustin，所以赢了五美元。开玩笑的。”他扑哧一笑，“我第一次见你的时候你就站在Dustin身边。那时我们读大一，Dustin不知道为什么急着下楼见你却忘带门禁卡，让我从窗口里把他的卡丢下去。”

他这么一说我有些印象。那件事跟终极俱乐部还有点关系。我收到了凤凰社的邀请去当他们的派对女孩，但我根本没考虑过要不要去那种纸迷金醉的地方抛头露面，我还有线性代数的作业要赶，我也不喜欢那些装腔作势的上流社会小孩，只是觉得请帖挺好看的就把它夹在了一本书里。

Dustin偶然间看见就跳了起来。

“Vera，你要去终极俱乐部的派对！”他脸色很难看。

“你在瞎讲什么？我们不是说好今晚一起写作业的吗？”我最烦的就是他们终极俱乐部的那一套，花体字写得如同摩斯电码，我研究了半天才看懂。

他挠挠头，不好意思地笑了笑。

“对哦，我忘了。”

我还没开口嘲笑他的破记性，Chris就从窗口把门禁卡抛给了他。

“嘿，接着。”他对Dustin做了个“祝你好运”的手势。

“那是谁？”我扭头问Dustin。

“Chris Hughes，还有Mark，那都是我室友。”

“Mark Zuckerberg？我研究过他读中学时写的Synapse。”

“对对对，就是他。”Dustin乐得跟我分享所有他值得骄傲的事情，包括他的天才室友。

我们背着包走去图书馆，突然他轻轻推了推我，压低了声音说道：“Vera，你看，Mark在那。”

一个穿灰色GAP连帽衫和牛仔短裤的卷毛男孩挎着书包，远远地站在路灯下，脚上是运动短袜配拖鞋。他看起来很精神也很瘦，骨骼上大概只盖了一层薄薄的皮。

我问Dustin：“他旁边那个人是谁？”

一位穿着挺括西装的漂亮男孩靠着他站在一起，头发梳得很有型，我怀疑他用了发胶。

他看上去，很“终极俱乐部”，是在校园里我会敬而远之的那种人。

“那是Eduardo Saverin，也是我们的朋友。”Dustin把手放进牛仔裤的口袋里朝我腼腆地笑。

“也是室友？”

“不不不，但Wardo他常来H33。有事没事他都会来。”

Mark那位很有富家公子调调的朋友在路灯下绘声绘色地说了些什么，然后Mark动动嘴唇，面无表情地抛了个梗，Eduardo Saverin很配合地笑出了声。

他们对视。Mark的眼窝太深，路灯照不进眼睛，而我的直觉告诉我，他是笑着的。

原来都这么多年了。

我对着满脸怀念的Chris点点头：“我知道你说的是哪一次。那也是我第一次见到Eduardo Saverin。”

其实也是Facebook建立之前的最后一次。

诉讼案那一年过去之后，我并没有对任何人提过他，Mark，Dustin，任何人都没有。

Chris显然很意外，我居然和他会主动说起一个和我并不相熟的人。他追问：“你最近见到Wardo了？”

我摇摇头，叹了一口气。

“也许是，我感觉Mark太孤独了。”

他除了Facebook，真的什么都没有了。

Mark其实那晚就默认了我和Dustin的关系，Sean Parker吓得差点犯了哮喘，并且声称要去法庭告我，我气定神闲地等着他的律师联系我，但他很快就钓到了一个在斯坦福读大一的辣妹，这件事就翻篇了。

我和Dustin之间的相处模式没有任何改变，插科打诨，互相关照，每天都有苦有乐，他依旧坐在我左手边的位置，天天晚上一起在Facebook加班，见得最多的是彼此的熬夜脸。

那晚是圣诞节，黑心老板Mark Zuckerberg铁面无情，让我们留下来监视Facebook的运行。

“圣诞快乐！”Dustin开了两瓶啤酒，跟我一起窝在办公室里敲键盘，桌上放了两个吃到一半的三明治。

我的电话响了，一接起来电话那边就闹闹哄哄的。

是我老妈。

她叽里呱啦跟我讲了一堆事。老二今年又生了一个女儿，老三要闹离婚，老四在巴黎走秀也没回家过圣诞，老五找了个阔佬男朋友打算明年结婚，老六不拍三级片了开始当制片人，老七在大学里出了柜，带了个小女朋友来见她。

我歪头看看Dustin，他的妈妈也打了电话给他，然后我夹着电话跟她说道：“我有男朋友了，妈妈。”

妈妈开心得几乎要疯了。她之前一直以为我会和程序孤独终老。然后老二的双胞胎儿子不知道打碎了什么玻璃瓶，小婴儿的哭声传来，是我第一次听见我外甥女的声音，老妈很急躁，说老五的男朋友马上要来了一切东西要尽快收拾干净。

我笑了笑，感觉她比我还忙。老妈匆匆丢下一句圣诞快乐时电话就被切断了，我从那个吵闹而温暖的世界里抽离开，身边只有面前的显示屏和左手边的Dustin。

Dustin放下电话时和我流露出差不多的颓靡。他顿了顿说：“我跟我妈妈说起你了。”

“我也是。”

我点点头。

而我们谁都回不了家。

我有了个主意。

“Dustin，我们要警告一下Mark......干脆把他的电脑给黑了，怎么样？”

“捉弄Mark？不好吧。”他不想对自己最好的朋友恶作剧，有点迟疑。

“黑客精神大于一切。还有，他上次不是还说谁能黑进他的电脑，绩效考核就算达标吗。”

“但这是Mark。”

我仰头把啤酒灌进肚子里。“你不敢，那我自己来。”

Dustin急着叫住了我。

“诶诶诶那你怎么黑？通过Facebook后台的程序漏洞吗？这个刚刚被我补上了。”

妈的。我们唯一的希望要断了。

我计划受挫非常沮丧，拿着鲑鱼玩具打他的脑袋：“你为什么把它补了还不告诉我！”

“你那时候带着其他人在检测更新，天天脚不沾地，这又不是什么大事，我就没告诉你。”他可怜巴巴地解释道，在办公室里抱着头东躲西藏。

我把鲑鱼玩具丢给他，回头看了看Mark那空荡荡的办公室，他的工作电脑并没有被带回去一起过圣诞，孤零零地躺在办公桌前。日常生活中他习惯随身携带另一台更轻薄的笔记本。

我双手叉腰，深呼一口气。

“Dustin，你想跟我调试一下我们上次写的那个可以破解admin权限的程序吗？”

我们先是黑进了Facebook的办公系统，轻而易举地打开了Mark办公室的门禁电子锁，Dustin还顺手黑了监控系统。

然而玻璃门依旧锁得死死的。我一低头才发现不知道谁又给CEO的办公室加了一道锁。

这不Mark。

我啧了一声，怀疑是保安干的，毕竟圣诞节Mark给自己放了三天假，这对他来说太长了，保安肯定怕他的办公室丢东西。

我在桌上找到了一根回形针，蹲在地上开始尝试。

Dustin一脸惊慌：“你要干嘛？”

“在读大学的时候我的房东三天两头喜欢换锁，还总不告诉我。第三次被关在外面过夜之后，我就学会了这个。”

没过几分钟我就听见锁鞘弹开的声音。

“下次我们一定要让后勤部门把锁改成指纹识别。”Dustin推开了门。

我捧着Mark的电脑飞一样地回到了编程部的大桌子上。真他妈刺激，整个Facebook总部就我们两个人，而我们在黑CEO的电脑。

Dustin把他的电脑连上了我们之前写着玩的程序，那是我们两个人公认的吊炸天的玩意。Mark的电脑固然有层层堡垒，但是他显然没有意识到有人可以直接拿到他的pc，设防对于我和Dustin来说并不多。

我们连着两台电脑一次次弹开那些他故意设置的陷阱代码，忙得不亦乐乎。

凌晨一点不到我们就成功了。

“太好了！”Dustin已经完全忘了阻止我，成了共犯。

坦白说Mark的电脑里整理得井井有条，按照内容和时间细分到不同区域，干净得很无趣。

他电脑里都不藏几张猫咪图片的吗？

黑了Mark Zuckerberg的电脑带来的成就感来得快去得也快。我刚打算开始清扫痕迹，就看到了一个从没见过的软件。

我打开它，电脑屏幕上弹出了全球实时气象分布图。界面干净简单，有点像最初的Facebook页面，我怀疑是Mark自己设计的，并且主要受众绝对不可能是程序员。我把鼠标放在世界气象分布图上乱点，点开了一堆不同地区的红外气象云图，一排排的数据和百分比很快占据了我的视线。

Mark什么时候在研究这个？

“Dustin，过来看看，这个程序是不是Mark写的？”

他打开了它的程序后台。我们一排排从头开始研究，编辑日期从2004年就开始了，一开始写得很凌乱，跟Facebook比起来它简直算得上没头没脑，甚至让我一度怀疑这不是出自Mark之手。然后我们满头雾水地继续看了下去，直到2005年差不多结束，代码风格才恢复了很明显的Mark个人特色了。我怀疑这和那两年他的个人状态有关，那时Mark身上背着两个令人焦头烂额的诉讼案还退了学，他根本没有多少时间来编这个程序——他还和Dustin跟我一样在为Facebook写代码。所以他几乎是牺牲了自己必要的休息时间在做这些。

我想那些百分率的数字和预测都是推导的结果，随着气象数据处理专业性的加强，他在编写过程中用伪代码打了一堆只有他自己看得懂的备注，Dustin怀疑是他一边编写一边在学习气象学知识的缘故。他说Mark的学习方法就是这样。

“所以，Mark为什么要研究气象学？”

“我的朋友Eduardo在某个夏天靠预测石油前景赚了三十万美元。他喜欢气象学。你能读懂天气，就能预测民用燃料油的价格。”

我看了看Dustin，我知道他也想到了。

“Holy shit。”我如梦初醒。

这是爱情。


	5. Chapter 5

ep.05

在我修复作案现场，并且努力把那个撬开的锁还原的时候，Dustin非但没有帮忙一起清扫痕迹，还做了一件让我真的非常想打爆他头的事情。

他居然把那个程序直接发给了Eduardo Saverin，用还是Dustin自己的邮箱。

“你说你是不是脑子有病！”我暴跳如雷。

他根本不知道我为什么生气，还一脸茫然地问我：“为什么不能发给Wardo？难道放在Mark的电脑里发霉吗？这是Mark写给他的礼物啊。现在又是圣诞节，Eduardo会喜欢它的。”

我抄起鲑鱼玩具往他的脸上招呼，打得他嗷嗷直叫，咬牙切齿地说道：“伟大的Facebook的CTO，Dustin Moskovitz，他怎么知道这是Mark写给他的。这程序上可没有标注Mark的名字。”

“这很简单的嘛，他一看就……”

然后Dustin就傻了。

每个人写代码时确实都有自己的喜好。Mark的代码指令简洁明了，他有自己清晰的语言逻辑；Dustin有自己偏爱的命名格式；而我打缩进的方式和他们都不一样，我们经常互相吐槽彼此写代码时的习惯，这是程序员才懂的内部笑话。代码对我们来说就像字迹一样，只要足够熟悉，看一眼就能认出来，无论那是从谁的邮箱里发出来的，标的又是谁的名字。

但是Eduardo根本不懂编程，他甚至都不知道怎么去看后台的代码。他也不会看，他不感兴趣。

毫不客气地说，Eduardo Saverin对程序员的世界一无所知，所以他没办法融入以Mark为灵魂的Facebook氛围里，他不懂Mark对Facebook寄以的厚望，这两者几乎互为因果。

正当我和Dustin两个人推推搡搡的时候，Eduardo已经回了邮件给他。

“谢谢你的礼物，Dustin。圣诞快乐。”

我他妈还能说什么。至少Dustin不会被剑指，Mark根本不舍得动他一根手指。

可是这一次我们既黑了Mark的电脑还偷偷拿了他的程序发给了Eduardo。

两件事叠加在一起，我感觉被剑扎穿的人可能是我。

Mark在诉讼案之后有一段很明显的躁郁期，总喜欢拿着他的剑指来指去，板着一张脸到处乱吓唬人。

而本人有幸，曾与他当年对峙。

“要是这次搞砸了，那你就完蛋了。”Mark周身满溢肃杀之气。

明晃晃的剑几乎抵在了我的鼻尖上。

我撩起沉重的眼皮瞅了一眼脸上乌云密布的Mark Zuckerberg，再看了看旁边着急得几乎要哭出来的Dustin。我知道Dustin在担心啥。十四岁那年我跟着老妈回过一次俄罗斯老家，我一拳打瞎了一只熊。

然而气势汹汹的Mark比西伯利亚黑熊可怕多了。

所以我怂了。

我微不可察地点点头，然后Mark就把他的剑撤走了。

而这次，不成功便成仁。我瞥了一眼表情如同打碎了花瓶的孩子似的Dustin，抹了一把额头上的冷汗，有生之年第一次想向上帝祷告。

在我缺席了三次圣诞节四次感恩节和数不清几次所有家庭成员的生日之后，我老妈终于胁迫我一定要去参加老五的婚礼。老妈在电话里说，如果我再次因为加班错过这次家庭聚会的话，她就亲自来硅谷把Facebook踏平。

讲道理，我在我家里是体能最菜的。每次我回老家，我老妈和妹妹们都觉得我这几年敲代码累坏了身体。

所以我把这一切实情告诉了Mark，让他批给我两天的假，我知道编程部并不能随时请假，但是婚礼在国外举行，我脚上踩着风火轮也没办法当日来回。

他坐在椅子上静静地听完我的话，确认性质地问了一句：“Vera，你确定你是你家里最体弱多病的？”

我郑重其事地点点头。

Mark顿了顿，似乎在权衡利弊。然后他摆摆手，手指无意识地抚摸着自己黑眼圈一层接一层的眼睛。

“好，早去早回，手上的工作先全部交给Dustin。”

我问他：“有关storylane的……”

“就按照原计划去做。我会直接告诉Dustin，你记得检查工作邮件，等你回来了再加入。”他语速飞快，然后打开笔记本又一次进入了工作模式。

Mark其实根本没有给自己放三天假，他在那三天抽空去见了Storylane的CEO，他们商量了整整一天，然后他就一直在准备波士顿科技峰会的事，那里会有Facebook收购Storylane之后的第一次公开发言。我猜他睡眠时间又创了近几年的新低，并且他压根儿没注意到电脑被我们动过了。

看来我和Dustin有必要在年度总结的时候跟安保系统的负责人提出这些漏洞。

我走出他的办公室，Dustin把一个软塌塌的行李袋递给我。

他顺手抱了抱我：“再见，Vera。假期愉快，我会想你的。”

“我会很快回来的，有任何事都要及时打电话给我。不要算时差。”

我坐上车赶去机场，在四个小时之内，我必须赶去巴西圣保罗。

我换了高跟鞋和正装出现在乱哄哄的婚礼现场的时候，大家都已经快要到齐了。然而正当我家的几个妹妹拉着我一起合影的时候，我看见了一个略带熟悉的身影。

我的心里咯噔一下。

“那人是谁？”我一把拉过老三问道。

老三一边扶了扶头发一边回答：“新郎的某个表哥，看起来可甜了。你说他们巴西人把戒指戴在右手是什么意思？要是他没主我就想下手了。”

妈哟，老三你可千万别去动他。我急得要命，只好口不择言地骗她：“那是结婚戒指，并且是和男性结婚的意思。”

她惋惜地叹了一口气，兴趣缺缺地走开，转身去向其他在场的单身男性搭讪。

我死活都没想到，我家老五嫁的人居然是Eduardo Saverin的表弟。

一定是上帝他听到了我的祷告。

妈的他可真够哥们。

我决定去找Eduardo Saverin好好聊聊。

“Saverin，好久不见。”我拿着酒杯找到了他，一屁股坐在他身边的位置。

他几乎同时认出了我是谁，显得很意外。“你是……抱歉，Dustin跟我提过你的名字但我……”

“Vera Asimov，叫我Vera。”

“那也请叫我Eduardo。”他冲我礼貌地笑笑。

我点点头，扭头示意一下正在跟来宾合影的那对璧人。“新娘是我家老五。”

我跟我老妈姓俄罗斯姓氏，剩下的六个妹妹都跟我老爸姓，所以旁人都不太清楚我们是血亲。

但这不是重点，我打量了一番他的模样。比起多年前，他更加消瘦一些，精神很好，眼神干练而温暖，并没有太多沧桑的痕迹，饮酒时动作优雅，如同深林里临溪饮水的雄鹿。

我啧了一声，感觉他可能在新加坡过得不赖。

人的际遇总是写在自己的那张脸上。而我早期的记忆里只能翻出他憔悴不堪的模样。现在这个端正甜美的Eduardo Saverin才应该是大家眼里普遍意义上的他。

“如果Dustin也在这，他会高兴坏了的。”我感叹道。

然后Eduardo Saverin就着婚宴上的美酒听我说了Dustin的现状，很自然而然地，我把话题引导了我们共同的哈佛时期。还不忘刻意多灌了Eduardo几杯，他在酒精的驱使下眉目更加舒展了，放下了几分防备。

“Dustin一直想回一次哈佛，只可惜他太忙了，我也一样。”我故意提起Harvard，不留痕迹地把他空了的酒杯再度倒满，“那时候我和Dustin在H33的门口乱晃，我见过你，但我猜你不知道。”

Mark Zuckerberg是Eduardo Saverin记忆里一切哈佛故事的底色。

提到哈佛，他自然而然就会出现在我们的话题里。就像我和Dustin一样。

而我猜对了。

他先是主动提起了facemash。不是那个劈开他们之间所有温情的Facebook，而是最初的那个让Mark成为全校女生口诛笔伐公敌的facemash。是一切的原点。

他的嘴角留着几分微醺的笑意：“那时候，Mark问我要了棋手公式，我顺手写在了H33的玻璃窗上。”

他似乎说得有些来劲了，还真的问工作人员拿了一张纸，用随身携带的钢笔把棋手公式写下来递给我。

Ea=1/（1+10^(（Rb-Ra）/400））

Eb=1/（1+10^(（Ra-Rb）/400）)

我认得这个公式。

“这是Elo rating。R（new）=R（old）+k*（胜负值-期望胜率），循环运算得出结果。如果选手的表现好于期望，则排名上升，反之则下降。”我对着公式扫了一眼。

“是的。没想到你还记得，”他点点头，语气里有几分由衷的赞许，“这个公式大概只在我们大一的课本上出现过，已经过去很多年了。”

我接住了他的话，感觉是时候切入正题：“确实已经过了很多年了，Eduardo。Chris Hughes早就在民主党里身居要职，Dustin他也有意离开Facebook，至于Sean Parker……”

我看到他的眼皮抖了一下，斗着胆子接着说道。

“……他迟早因为那些自己惹下的烂摊子被赶出董事会。”

他打断了我。

“Sean Parker没有你说得那么不堪，Vera。他是有很多过分的地方，但是他至少做对了一件事。他保护了Mark。你，Dustin，Chris，还有他，都保护了Mark。你们是Facebook的功臣，也是Mark的功臣。我知道你要说什么，Vera，不要那么急着对我否定Facebook留住别人的能力，它的市值可以说明它有多好。至于人员变动，那都是正常的。”

Eduardo抹了一把眼睛，朝我疲惫地笑了笑。

他停顿了相当长的一段时间，在我感觉我们的话题几乎要结束的时候，他才接着说道：“我知道的。Facebook很好。而我不好。”

他没有听懂我的潜台词，甚至可以说是完全跑错了方向。我只是想告诉他，当年陪在Mark身边的人，或多或少都抽离了他的部分生活。我在试图对他暗示，Mark现在是那么孤独。而他完全理解错了。

因为Mark总是派我以技术高管的身份去面对媒体，我又深知写代码写得太多沟通能力就会大打折扣，大学毕业以后我刻意找专家锻炼过自己的表达能力和理解能力。在我目前的观察下，只要和Facebook，或者和Mark相关的话题，Eduardo Saverin都太情绪化了。他太容易沉浸在自己的情绪里，我们的沟通就产生了偏差。

我蹙眉，打算跟他下猛药。“Facebook很好。可是Mark不好。”

他那漫长的常人无法发现的自怨自艾终于暂时告一段落，以一种缓慢且认真的语气询问我道：“他怎么了？”

我努力回想了一下Mark最近的状态。“睡眠不足，饮食毫无规律，工作起来像个机器。”

“他总是这样的。”他点点头。

我把他空着的酒杯再度满上，试图让话题往那个程序上靠拢：“Mark很久以前就不跟着我们大部队一起编程了，所以他能写一些自己想写的东西，一些完全未知的领域。这点我很羡慕他。”

“那……对他而言不错。”

他也没听懂我的意思。我表面维持着淡定，而内心已经急得想打人了。

我泄了气，看了看那张被我放在桌上的名片，随口问：“facemash上每个女生的基础分是多少？”

他用食指点了点太阳穴：“1400。”

然后他回忆起什么来，继续说道。

“Dustin那时候也在，他试图让Mark把你的基础分翻倍，但Mark没有。他觉得应该一切女生都要一视同仁。”

好的，Mark Zuckerberg，我在心里给他又记上一笔。然而因此心生一计。

我决定帮Mark Zuckerberg去争取最后一次。

我对Eduardo说：“请把笔借给我一下。”

他点点头。

我接过他沉重的钢笔，在纸上剩余的空余地方写下。

R（Dustin）=R（Vera）=R（Chris）=1400

R（Eduardo）=+∞

他看明白我写的式子，震了震，怅然地笑起来。

“因为我的基准分是正无穷，所以Mark对我的期望值太高，我根本错不起，只要一步走错，胜负值取了0，从此我的等级分就步入深渊吗？”

我摇摇头。

“不。不是这样的，Eduardo，等我写完。”

然后我深吸一口气，继续写道。

R’（Eduardo）=R（Eduardo）=﹢∞

无论Eduardo做错了多少次，他的等级分永远是正无穷，是最高的。

Eduardo Saverin对Mark Zuckerberg有着其余所有人都无可撼动的影响。而这也是Sean Parker那时候急着用一切混账方式把Eduardo逼走的原因。

如果Mark真的是一个程序，Eduardo就是Mark最大的bug。

他盯着那张纸看了很久，表情出现了一道裂缝，然后他匆匆抹了一把眼睛，找了个借口跟我告辞走开。

我抬头看看圣保罗一望无际的湛蓝天空，给Dustin发去一条短信。

“我们该想办法让他们见一次。”


	6. Chapter 6

Ep.06

Mark似乎良心发现，知道了圣诞节以后我和Dustin都再也没有好好休息过，没有再给我们那么大的压力。

而我和Dustin却依旧在为了他忙得焦头烂额。没有加班费的那种。

“最近Mark的行程安排都有哪些？”Dustin在白板上写写画画。

“波士顿，那时候我们都得去。Mark会在晚上的科技峰会发表他关于收购StoryLane的第一次公开发言。”

而Eduardo Saverin他根本没机会来美国，圣保罗一次见面之后他就直接回到了新加坡。

并且带走了那张纸。

我打开波士顿科技峰会官网的页面，从头到尾浏览了几遍，叹了一口气。

“这他妈根本不可能有Eduardo Saverin——”

“Wardo他根本不可能跑到科技展览这种地方来，他根本不在意这些，他最多去去科技金融见见同行的那些投资人们。要他俩见面怎么就这么难？”

Dustin窝在椅子上生闷气得简直要怀疑人生。

那时的波士顿全是科技相关的展览会。那里有哈佛，离MIT和哥伦比亚大学都很近，毕业季临近，他们在试图把最优秀的年轻人从大学校园直接骗去硅谷而不是华尔街。

我点开几个几乎同时举办的展览会，看了看它们的主题又都摇摇头。

然后我打开了波士顿的地图，看着那几个学校的名字发了一会儿呆。

“科技如果不是一个关键词……那么，哈佛呢？”Dustin问我。

“母校总是好的。”

“Vera，”Dustin从椅子上跳了起来，“如果我们能把Mark拉去哈佛呢。”

“Mark当然能去哈佛，让Chris去以朋友的身份建议他，如果Facebook的CEO跟一个会行走的彩蛋似的在哈佛时不时亮个相，Facebook能吸引走多少优秀毕业生。这不是问题，Dustin。但Eduardo他不在——”

Dustin冷不防问我：“Vera，你还记得哈佛投资协会吗？”

“记得，怎么了？”

Dustin的语气仿佛发现了一个新宇宙：“我刚刚黑进他们的内部系统，在我们去波士顿的那一天他们有个线下聚会。我在名单里看到了Wardo。”

感谢哈佛。

等我哪天有钱了，我给母校捐一个亿。

我和Dustin开始联系其他人一起加入我们的计划。第一个被我们拉入贼窝的当然是Chris Hughes。

我和Dustin窝在他的房子里打开了Skype。

“先说好了，这个计划是你们先想出来的。”Chris坐在电脑前，他的狗不停地试图用两爪撑着趴在桌上，还拿鼻尖拱鼠标。

然后身穿居家服的Sean Eldridge走过来和我们打了个招呼。

“嗨，Dustin，嗨，Vera。”他显然瞥见了我和Dustin手上的三明治，“你们是来找Chris线上共进晚餐的吗？”

Dustin连忙摆手：“不不不，我们在讨论一个事关重大的计划，为了Mark。我们需要Chris的帮忙。”

我说道：“抱歉，Sean，请把Chris借给我们……一小时，哦不，半小时就行。”

他做了个“没问题”的手势。

我看了看Dustin在黑板上写的密密麻麻的计算公式和地图分析，把它举到摄像头面前让Chris看清。

“我们和Mark下午去哈佛，没有之前通知的那种，活动重心是A1区。Eduardo和其他哈佛投资协会的成员们此时应该在B3区。”Dustin用白板笔在地图上指出他们的位置。

“因为这时候哈佛里的名人太多了，我们不知道他会遇到谁，只好假设这时候Eduardo可能会在B3和B4之间遇到Andressen，投资过推特的那个，我们知道他最近也在哈佛抢人。”我在附近标了一个点，画了一只推特鸟。

“不出意外，这时候我会提议去H33，Mark跟我们一起往宿舍区走。”Dustin在A1区和A2区中间标了一个点和指向H33的箭头，画了一根顶着花椰菜的火柴，我怀疑那是Mark。

“见了Andreessen之后，Wardo会沿着这条路一直参观，一直走，直到这里。”他在我画的推特鸟旁边试图用一个logo来表示Eduardo，但他没想出来什么能够一笔画出来的，就顺手从冰箱上摘下一块蜘蛛侠磁铁代表他。

“他们会在这里相遇。”

Dustin的笔落在了H33。

“风眼。”

他写道。

我清了清嗓子继续说：“我和Dustin全程看着Mark，把他留在H33直到Eduardo出现。我们唯一的问题是Eduardo和校友以及Andreessen等的谈话时间不可控，我们没办法确切知道他们需要多久，另外，这种大型活动很难引起Eduardo太多的关注，我们担心他会提前离场。”

我深吸一口气。

“......所以Chris，你看明白了吗？”

漂亮的金发男人露出无奈的微笑。

“我尽力到时候去看住Wardo？”

我把白板笔盖了起来。“没错。”

“这一次，他们千万不能再错过了。我都要累死了。”Dustin打了个哈欠，爬上床不到一秒就睡着了。

波士顿的天气很好。

Mark在来的飞机上睡了一觉，到达会场的时候精神非常饱满，思维敏捷。

这是好兆头。

我们买了蓝牙耳机，我，Dustin，还有Chris。

“Dustin你在交了女朋友以后买东西的眼光变好了。”Chris在试音的时候如是打趣道。

“因为是我去选的。”我翻了个白眼调试着音量。

下午四时，以Mark为首，我和Dustin为副的Facebook军团进入A1。

一切如计划顺利进行。

Dustin提议道：“为什么不去H33看看呢？”

Mark耸耸肩。

耳麦里传来了Chris的声音。

“Wardo，我真没想到会在这里见到你——”

很好，Facebook创始人里有望出一个影帝。

Dustin和Mark一路在聊着技术问题，和Facebook现在的分段结构调整有关系。我听着耳麦那边Chris的动静。

路上有些年轻的学生认出了我们，向Mark要了签名，Mark都给了，还简单地回答了几个问题。不过还好这很快，根本不碍事。

H33安静地伫立在原地，一如往昔。

Dustin悄悄地给我指了一下某个不起眼的小窗：“那个Wardo写的公式，原来在这里的。”

那里毫无疑问已经被擦干净了。其实那也是Chris把门禁卡丢给Dustin的窗户。我叹了一口气，不知道自己在伤感些什么。

Mark把手插在口袋里站在一旁的路灯下，不知道在想些什么。

耳麦里再度传来Chris的声音：“Wardo，你是否有听说过一场名叫Ashira的飓风？”

这是我们的暗号，表示Eduardo跟他起身要到H33了。

飓风名字是我瞎扯的，根本没有这一场飓风。Dustin觉得这个名字挺好听的。我们就起用了它。Eduardo要能对它说什么名堂算我输。

然而我们漏算了一步。

“反正现在也不早了。为什么我们要在这里等着？H33只是H33而已。”Mark面无表情地告诉我们。

Dustin当时就傻了。

Mark想要溜号。他今天精神太亢奋了，哈佛都没法吸引他的注意。

他都不故地重游的吗？

对不起，我他妈忘了他是个机器人。

Dustin看看我，再看看他。

Mark眯起眼睛打量着我们：“你们有什么事情瞒着我。”

他知道我口风紧，问不出东西，所以转头先逼视Dustin。

Dustin的喉结动了动。

耳麦里传来Chris和我们约定的第二句暗号。

“新加坡的天气怎么样？”

这说明他们已经快要到风眼了。

Mark气定神闲地盯着Dustin，等着他把一切实话全部倒出来。

Dustin深吸一口气：“Mark，这和Vera没有关系。她什么都不知道。”

Mark从容不迫地点点头，等着他继续说下去。

妈的，怎么Chris他们还不来。

正当我急得满头大汗时，Dustin从西装口袋里掏出了一个天鹅绒的小盒子。他试图单膝跪在我面前，然而地上太光溜了，他一下子滑倒在了地上。

周围发出小范围的惊呼。有学生开始围观我们。

他以一种很不雅的姿势趴在地上打开天鹅绒的小盒子，里面静静地躺着一枚戒指。

“Marry me, Vera.”

他大概摔到了小肚子，吃痛得嘶了一声，对我努力地笑得不那么龇牙咧嘴。

四下一片哗然。那些学生认出了Mark。他们也有一些人知道我和Dustin，毕竟这里是H33，Facebook的地盘。

我深吸一口气。Dustin这人就是这样，要不干脆脱靶，要不直接就能打中十环。

我笑得眼里有泪。

“我答应你。Dustin。”

他把戒指戴进我的无名指，吻了吻我。

“Vera，这是计划，但我没有开玩笑，我是认真的。”他悄悄跟我说。

我知道的。Dustin不拿这种事情开玩笑。

四周的人开始起哄欢呼，Mark站在我和Dustin身边，他勾起嘴角，似乎也被Dustin蠢透了的求婚给惹笑了，跟着其他学生一起鼓掌。

“Dustin，Vera，还有……Mark？”

我和Dustin同时回头，看见了Eduardo，还有跟在他身后的Chris。

他们在风眼再度相遇。

Mark愣愣地看着Eduardo，面无表情得像一个AI，然而又仿佛不止这些。

Eduardo沉默地耐心地等着他，而我感觉周围所有的学生都在看我们这里。一半是因为Dustin和我，另一半是因为Eduardo和Mark。

“Wardo。”

不知道过了多久，仿佛死机了的Mark终于喊出了Eduardo的名字，他的站姿很直，一点都没驼背，声音也很平直。

然后Mark说了一句很傻的话。“我不知道你会来。”他大概自己也知道这句话非常愚蠢，并且一点也不Mark，没有再说下去。

Eduardo继续沉默着，他叹了一口气，刚打算说什么的时候就被Mark飞快地打断了。

“既然你来了……也许，你应该参加一下今晚的波士顿科技峰会？那时有Facebook收购StoryLane之后的第一次公开声明。”

Eduardo显然愣住了。然而，他考虑了一下，居然慢条斯理地点头答应了。

“那……挺好的。”

我不管Mark是冷静客观地想让Eduardo留下来看他的收购发言，还是紧张而口不择言，我都气得几乎要窒息了，Dustin和Chris的脸色也很惨淡。

我们的时间不多了，只能一起去了晚宴会场，Eduardo一路上只和Dustin说话，直到我们到了司机接我们的地方。我和Dustin坐在一起，Eduardo坐在Dustin后面，和Chris坐在一起，至于Mark，他最早上车然后单独坐在最后，安静得像个押车人。

会场很大，座位排得满满的，我看了一眼就知道给临时前来的个体投资人安排的位置远在Facebook一员的千里之外。按照路线，我们会先经过个体投资人的席位，然后才能到更中间的会场主办方给Facebook专门准备的位子。

峰会人才济济，有名头没名头的各界人士都想插一脚，临时来宾只有一个空位了。

不行。不能让他坐过去。Chris用眼神暗示我和Dustin。

眼看Eduardo就要走向那里，我比Mark和Eduardo他们都快了两步，甩开大部队一个人走在最前边。经过Eduardo的临时席位时，我抬起脚狠下心用力一拧。

八百美元的Christian Louboutin鞋跟就被我踩断了。

我心在滴血，故意在平地上跌了一个踉跄，Dustin心领神会，跑过来扶住我，很大声很浮夸地问我怎么了。

我一屁股坐在那个位子上，在心里松了一口气，故作姿态地说道：“我脚崴了。很抱歉，Eduardo，我要借用一下这个位子。你可以去坐我的。”

Eduardo当时的表情很复杂，Mark也是。Chris站在他们后面，憋笑憋得面红耳赤。

行行行，就他演技最清新自然。哪天给他颁一座小金人，再加一座金球奖。

大家纷纷落座，Chris通过耳麦告诉我，Mark的演讲被排在倒数第二个，之前还有很长一段时间，一定还有机会。

我坐在Eduardo的椅子上眯着眼睛在一堆人里找到了坐姿端正的Mark，他左手边是Dustin，右手边是Eduardo。

等等……

那是什么？

我通过耳麦问Chris：“你看到……Mark脸上那个红点了没有？”

Chris原本在查看自己手机，被我的话惊得猛然一抬头。他混迹政坛，在处理安全问题上比我们这种程序员要敏感得多。

他站起来大声喊：

“Mark，快趴下——这里有狙击手——”

Eduardo出身巴西名门，小时候受过保护训练，应该和Chris是同时发现异样的人。他猛地站起身推开了Mark，狙击手瞄准红点落在了Eduardo的胸口。

多年前，Mark为他的爱人准备了一场伏击。

而现在，他的爱人依旧试图在另一场伏击之中保护他。

但Mark反应得也很快，这和他今天睡眠充足不无关系。他听到了Chris的声音，抬起头来一眼就看到了红外瞄准器。

子弹飞出枪管的一刹那发出爆裂的轰鸣，Mark用他击剑的惯用手一把推开了Eduardo。

子弹从我的头顶上飞过，在Eduardo Saverin焦糖色的眼睛里划出一道星轨。

紧接着，我听见了子弹穿透Mark Zuckerberg的声音。

Mark被子弹带来的强大推力震得后退两步，面无表情地用手抹了一下还在往外涓涓流血的伤口，失去了重心向前倒去。

Eduardo接住了他，把他揽进怀里，Mark的下巴搁在他肩上无声地喘着气，嘴角因为疼痛而抽搐着。

现场乱成一锅粥，Dustin打电话叫了急救车，Chris身形飞速，已经跟现场的安保人员联合起来抓住了开枪的人。

从前我一直认为，Mark的眼睛像蓝色的无机石，光源锐利而冷淡。而此刻，那冷冷的蓝色光源，也似乎要渐渐散了。

“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo惊惶地抱住了他，一次次呼唤他的名字，身体忍不住地颤抖。

Mark抬起沾满鲜血的手掌，微不可察地拍了拍Eduardo的背部，仿佛是想安慰他。

Mark用尽最后一点力气翕动了一下嘴唇：“I am here for you, Wardo.”

然后他闭上双眼。任凭Eduardo撕心裂肺地喊着他的名字，也无动于衷。

Dustin、我和Eduardo跟上了救护车，Chris看到医护人员出现时就和CIA相关人员联系去处理那个狙击手。他说初步推定是狂热粉，第一次用狙击枪，所以开了第一枪以后就丢下了枪想跑，已经被逮捕了。

抢救室门上的灯一直是红色的。

Dustin的手机震了震，他看了一眼，对我和Eduardo说道：“Sy说他看到了新闻就直接过来，带着……带着Mark的遗嘱和一些必备的东西。”

Eduardo反应激烈，他噌的一声站了起来，这时候我才反应过来他的西装上全是血，Mark的血。

他对Dustin说道：“Mark根本没……”

“Wardo，他说那是Mark的意思。Mark曾经告诉过他，如果某次意外发生——这对他来说并非没有可能，他进抢救室之后超过四个小时，Sy就有权当场向以下部分人员宣布他的遗嘱，如果，如果他真的……那么那些在他遗嘱里所提及的条目立即生效。”Dustin把手机上Mark助理发的信息递给他。

以下人员里有Mark的母亲、姐姐、Dustin、我和Eduardo Saverin。

他通身一震，问我现在过去多久了。

我看了看表。从Mark进抢救室开始，确实已经过去四个多小时了。

刚刚敲过零点，已经是全新的一天了。

Mark的遗嘱改过很多次。他进哈佛之前就有一个版本，后来他创立Facebook时期也反反复复有过很多次变更和修改。其实内容大同小异，大部分都是百分率的变化。

主要的都捐给慈善事业，少部分留给父母和姐妹，还有一些作为政治资金留给了Chris和他家Sean，程序上的东西留给Dustin和我。至于他留给Eduardo saverin的东西，2004年以来一直都没有变过。

Sy拿出一个黑色的箱子，把它直接交给了Eduardo。

“按照Mark Zuckerberg的意思，他只让我把箱子给你，并没有规定你什么时候才能打开。你随时都可以。”

Eduardo接过，颤抖着把它放在自己的膝盖上，他甚至忘记叫我和Dustin回避。

黑色的手提箱里静静地躺着一把折叠伞、一条毛巾和一张去Palo Alto的机票。

那张机票上布满折痕，似乎被人狠狠揉皱过，然后又被小心翼翼地压平。这很情绪化，很不Mark。

机票的年份是2004年。

和Dustin跟我去Palo Alto的是同一个航班。

Eduardo把脸埋进掌心，发出了隐忍而低沉的哭声。

有几个记者一直试图进来拍一点照片，全部被保安们轰了出去。我和Eduardo、Dustin一样都担心Mark，但总有人要面对这些烦人的记者。所以我只好出去回答了几个问题，顺便打消他们对于今天可以挖到新闻的期盼。

我对Mark的伤势和受伤原因闭口不谈，只能谈StoryLane。

一出门就有一片白茫茫的闪光灯迎上来，我用Mark曾经对我解释StoryLane的话向他们说明道：“StoryLane的目标是帮助人们更好地连接彼此，理解彼此，让人们说出自己真正关心的东西。而这也是Facebook收购它的主要原因。”

说完我就愣住了。

妈的。

我之前怎么就没想到呢。

黑压压一片记者围着我要我透露一些和Mark遭受狙击相关的问题，我摆摆手，心混乱得再也无暇顾及其他事情。

“我是技术官，我只接受我能力范围内的问题。好了，女士们先生们，今天的采访到此为止。谢谢你们。”

说完我就推开医院的门，沉重的木板把一片死寂的抢救室通道和喧嚣的记者们隔开。

我看了看抢救室门上的红灯，再看了看已经恢复冷静的Eduardo和一直陪伴着他的Dustin。

Mark准备了一场关于表达真心的演讲，而最后却没法完成它。取而代之，他收获了一颗子弹、一个拥抱和一次真正表达自己内心的机会。

如果Mark有幸能够赢过这次和死神的拔河，那他一睁眼就能看见一颗多年以来未曾改变过的真心。

我静静地闭上眼，开始为他们祈祷。

时间飞速向前，昨日的太阳点亮了今日的太阳。第一缕阳光照进波士顿时，医生推开了抢救室的门，带来了今天零点以来最好的消息。

清晨时分，Dustin坐在椅子上靠着墙睡着了，我透过玻璃看了看脱离危险期但还在加护病房里昏迷着的Mark，突然想到了一件事。

我对Eduardo充满歉意地说道：“其实，那个Dustin给你发的气象软件是我们黑进Mark电脑以后……”

“我知道那是Mark写的。一打开程序的时候我就知道了。”

Eduardo和我一起站在病房外，轻声告诉我。

我大吃一惊。

“你怎么可能知道？你去看后台的代码了？”

他摇摇头，转身温柔地看向Mark。

“他犯了一个错误。”

我更加吃惊了。

“这不可能。我和Dustin全部看过一遍，虽然开头写得没头没尾，但是这个程序根本不可能出错。”

Eduardo耐心地跟我解释道：“不是代码的问题。我不知道你还记不记得，一打开程序，眼前是一张全球气象分布图。然后如果点击某一个区域，会有不同区域的红外气象分布图，接着是不同指数和百分率弹出来。”

我点点头。

他似乎有点想笑：“你们都没有研究过气象学，所以第一眼肯定看不出来。他把大部分数据的颜色都标对了，但是有极少数的一些还是错了，那些错误没什么规律，除了一点——都是红色的和绿色的。”

一切冥冥之中自有定数。

躺在病房里的人眼皮动了动，紧接着是手指。

他醒了。

Mark坐在床上，把脑袋向床边的Eduardo撇去，语气依旧很平：“我写过一个气象……”

“我知道的。Dustin说他和Vera黑了你的电脑，然后……”

Mark花了一秒钟接受这个事实，试图耸耸肩但是因为肩上绷带包扎得很严密失败了。“也就他俩活宝会做这种事。”

“别去怪他们。Mark。”Eduardo劝说道。

“我没有。”Mark飞快地否决道，“软件还行么？”

“它……有一些不对的地方。”

Mark惊得快要从床上跳了起来：“哪里？这不可能。”

“别动，Mark。那只是数字的颜色，不重要。”Eduardo也被他的动作吓了一跳。

Mark啧了一下，声音变轻了：“……我就知道。我还是标错了。”

“每个人都会犯错，Mark，放过自己，不要再自责了。”Eduardo出声道。

“不。有些错误不可原谅。”

Eduardo无可奈何地用手指揉了揉太阳穴：“你为什么每一次都要反驳我的话呢？”

“Wardo，我不是故意的。我只是……”

然后Mark沉默了，护士进来帮他换药，肩上的伤口依旧血肉模糊，但是消毒水和药膏的颜色柔化了它原本狰狞的模样。

“昨天下午，我们在H33的门口时，我不应该先跟你提Storylane，你还不了解它，我应该先把一切解释给你听。”护士走了之后，Mark说道。

“你总是这样。不过这没关系的，Mark。这次我知道那是什么。”

Mark沉默了良久，道：“也许你应该听我亲自解释的。我会努力把它说明白的……如果，如果你还想听的话。”

Eduardo叹了一口气，眼眶红了。“我会听的。”

“你听过了我的答案。”Mark看了看自己身上的伤口。他每一次情绪化的时候大概都要死机一把。2004年他决定把Eduardo股份稀释到0.03%之后就生不如死了很长一段时间，Eduardo远走新加坡之后才一点点减轻了这种来自自己的精神折磨。再后来就是昨晚，他差点真的死了。

Eduardo迟疑着点点头，他担心脸色惨白的Mark醒来以后会再次晕过去：“我听见了，Mark。你真的该休息一会儿。”

“我不休息，我还不能休息，”Mark的语速因为激动而变得飞快。

但是他身体实在太虚弱，似乎说什么都太费劲了，只能顿了顿蓄蓄力，接着再说：“既然你知道了我的答案，Wardo。那么，我能不能，听见你的答案呢？”

一滴Mark眼里积攒着的液体从无机石一般的蓝眼睛里滚落下来。

Mark Zuckerberg从前不会听，但是他在努力地学，为了最后的一个答案。答案本身是好是坏无关紧要，他都会甘之如饴。他的爱是足以蔓延一生的修行。

“有些答案，其实不用听也能明白。”

Eduardo伸出手抚摸着Mark Zuckerberg瘦削的脸颊，拭去了他脸上的泪痕，如之后的每一个清晨一样，亲吻了他。

全文完

【彩蛋1  
  
“Vera，你的预产期是什么时候？”Mark问我。  
  
“上周一？”我不太记得了。  
  
“小孩不知道什么时候就会出生。而你们还没想好名字？”Eduardo简直难以置信。  
  
Dustin又一次打开某个不知名的幼儿取名网站：“其实真没想好。”  
  
我用戴婚戒的手摸了摸肚子：“我们只知道是个女孩儿。”  
  
“她出生在夏季，是飓风的季节。”Eduardo若有所思。  
  
Dustin一拍脑袋：“也许我们应该叫她……Ashira？”  
  
【彩蛋2  
  
“这部片真是烂炸了。”Mark看了一眼那个我参与录制的Facebook纪录片。  
  
Eduardo噗的一声笑出来：“我还觉得蛮写实的。”  
  
我和Dustin点点头。  
  
“这个导演叫什么名字？”Mark忍无可忍。  
  
“David……David Fincher？”我努力回忆道，“他的作品里主角基本都是混蛋，他擅长拍这个。”  
  



	7. 番外 硅谷摩登家庭 01-02

01

当我第三次发现自己怀孕的时候，我第一个告诉的人是Mark。

咳，别误会，Mark是我的老板。他必须最先知道。孩子他爹可以先缓缓再说。

硅谷暴君在自己的宝座上铁青着脸猛拍桌子。

“把子宫给Dustin，让他生！”

我掩面。Dustin挺着小肚子（？）的模样在脑内挥之不去。

然后我对着身后一群在玻璃门边上探头探脑的程序猿们大吼：“看什么戏！”

众人作鸟兽散。

他深呼吸一下。“Dustin知道了么？”

我摇摇头。

Mark已经很快冷静下来。“我明白了。”

其实怀孕本身对我而言并不算什么大事。大女儿Ashira出生的第二天我就上班了，生Elliot的时候我进产房前还在抱着笔记本电脑，多休息了一天也开始工作了。这是家族遗传基因，我猜。我老妈在我出生以后第二天就跟我爸开车去城里买东西了，还把三个试图抢劫的黑人兄弟全部打趴在了地上。我老爸本来都被吓得打算掏钱了。

咳咳。说多了。

是的。我，Vera Asimov，今年三十岁，有一个六岁的女儿和一个四岁的儿子，Ashira Moskovitz和Elliot Moskovitz。

下班回家的时候Dustin已经到了。他建立了Asana之后就没我那么忙了。

我一开门，说出我有了家庭生活以后嘴皮子都磨出老茧的一句话：“Dustin，你在干什么？”

他和我四岁的儿子Elliot都穿着游泳裤，居然打算把猫一起带进游泳池里。家里唯一的正常人Ashira坐在游泳池边上踏着水自娱自乐，根本不想理他们。

我放下包双手叉腰走进院子里：“你们这样被看到了会被动物保护协会告到没脸见人的知道吗？”

他俩在泳池旁站成一排，我们养了两年的猫还被Dustin举在手里。

我指了指那只可怜的猫：“放下他！”

“好的。Vera。”

Dustin灰溜溜地把猫放下。

“妈妈，欢迎回来。”Elliot在我想再说出任何话之前先跑了过来抱住了我。

我四岁的Elliot有一头跟我一模一样的小金毛和Dustin的绿眼睛，在社区里已然成为妇女杀手，三岁至八十岁女性几乎无一幸免。

咳。只要他别跟他爸一样总在脑子里出现那么多奇思妙想的话。

“妈妈。”

Ashira从游泳池边上站起来，不紧不慢地走过来跟我打招呼。我揉了揉她红棕色的脑袋。

“我告诉过他们了，爸爸说那没关系，还说Rusty喜欢游泳。”她故作深沉地撇撇嘴。

感谢上帝，这屋子里还有一个精神上的成年人。我吻了吻她蓝色的眼睛。“我明白的。亲爱的。”

Dustin心虚地将功补过，赶紧把晚饭从厨房里端出来。“今天还顺利吗？”

我回忆了一下：“还行？Mark没有生气，更新也过去了。”

Elliot开始在饭桌上喋喋不休地说他今天和他爸爸一起发现了一个缩进很好玩的规律打算周末的时候去告诉Mark，他说着说着突然呼一下从椅子上滑了下去，一屁股坐到了地上。Dustin赶快从椅子上过去检查他的儿子摔成什么样了。

然后我亲眼看见Ashira趁弟弟坐在地上的时候把碗里的胡萝卜全部拨到了他的碗里。

我瞥了她一眼：“Moskovitz小姐，请把自己的蔬菜吃干净，还有，吃饭的时候别耍花招。我知道是你踢了你弟弟的凳子。”

她说了一句道歉，把Elliot从地上拉起来，咀嚼胡萝卜的时候伤心得像是一个泄了气的皮球。

Elliot对姐姐根本不记仇——他们的出生次序决定了食物链，他像是无事发生过一样开始说星球大战。

餐桌上实在是太乱哄哄了，我就把怀孕的事情给忘了。等到晚上两个孩子睡觉去了，我才意识到我居然还没告诉Dustin。

我拿着国家地理杂志走出Ashira卧室的房门，正好看见Dustin也从Elliot的房门里出来。

我瞥了瞥他做贼心虚的脸色，对他伸出手。

“把书给我。”

很好。Dustin果然又把故事书的书皮撕了下来抱在了Java的外面。

我一把抄起鲑鱼玩具开始收拾他：“Elliot已经很geek了他不能更geek了！Dustin你怎么还不明白没有一个小孩的第二外语会是Java的！”

Dustin在我们的房子里抱头鼠窜，还不敢大叫出声。

对的。我他妈又把怀孕的事情抛在脑后了。

第二天是礼拜六。一大早，我的大女儿Ashira刷牙的时候就在庭院里找到了一个躺着的活人。

她叼着牙刷原本打算去找那只昨天受惊的猫Rusty，结果发现一个醉汉睡得四仰八叉压在了我们的猫上。

“哇。活的。”她拿牙刷柄戳戳那人的脸颊。

我刚刚醒，在二楼阳台看到这一幕的时候吓得魂都要飞了。刚打算冲下去给那个醉鬼一点颜色看看，就看见那个人突然坐了起来，对着我们的房子含含糊糊地喊了一句：“Dustin！Vera！”

Dustin揉揉眼睛爬起来一看：“Sean？”

妈的。是Sean Parker。

“滚！离我的女儿远一点！”我站在阳台上朝他咆哮，“不然你信不信我现在就把你按在游泳池里淹死。”

我指挥睡眼惺忪的Dustin把我们的女儿从院子里抱走的时候又他妈把怀孕的事情给忘了。

“嘿，Sean，早上好。以后记得从正门敲门进来，下次我不会拦着Vera了。”Dustin一手抱起Ashira，一手拿着电话给这位不知道怎么回事翻墙跑到我家来的硅谷醉汉叫了出租车。

Sean临出门之前又一次对我们的猫进行了二次伤害——他踩到了Rusty的尾巴。

“喵——”可怜的Rusty气得要命。我决定给他今天加一个罐头。

“Ashira，快一点，上学要迟到了。”

Elliot被这么一折腾也醒了，打着哈欠走出来。“妈妈，今天礼拜六。”

妈的，我又忘了今天星期几。怀孕了果然记性变差。

对哦，我他妈怀孕了。

我看着两个孩子好不容易把自己的脸折腾干净就放他们去客厅里，然后走进厨房和Dustin一起弄早饭。

我把番茄放进水斗里开始哗啦啦地冲洗，感觉是时候了，就清了清嗓子：“我昨天跟Mark说了一件事。”

“嗯。你们说了什么？”他把面包片放进吐司机，转身去煎鸡蛋。

额，这不是个太好的引入。

我挠了挠头：“我跟他说，我……可能过段时间就要去一次医院？”

哐当一声，他手里的平底锅掉在了煤气灶上，正在撸猫的Ashira回过头来警觉地看了看我们。

他在搞什么？我对Dustin的背影投去责备的眼光。随后转过身跟我们的女儿做了一个“没什么”的手势。她点点头，回过头去继续撸猫顺便撸她弟弟的小金毛。

“Vera，Vera，”Dustin的声音有点发紧，“我会想办法找最好的医生的。我们有很多钱。”

我点点头。

他放任鸡蛋在平底锅上一点一点结成白色的块，吞吞吐吐地继续说道：“Vera，现在科技这么发达我们一定可以治好……”

“治好？”我挑挑眉。

他看上去膝盖都要软了。“不会的，不会的。我们要一起慢慢变老的。”

我一头雾水：“这不矛盾。”

他突然转过来抱住了我开始哽咽：“我爱你。我真的爱你。Vera，我会一直陪着你的，真的，我发过誓的。”

“我知道的。”我拍拍他颤抖的背，“你怎么这么紧张？这又不是第一次了。”

他傻了。

我摸了摸他的脸：“我算了算，老三大概会出生在今年的秋天。”

他继续保持着那副被雷劈中的表情。

“……我又要当爸爸了？”

我瞪他一眼：“不然你以为呢？”

他吸了吸鼻子：“你没有……遇到其他问题？”

“没有，当然没有。你想到什么了？”

他开始嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，很用力地吻了吻我的脸颊：“我爱你，Vera。”

我不明所以，但还是伸出手拍拍他：“我也爱你，Dustin。”

然后我深呼吸了一下，闻到了一股令人烦躁的怪味：“鸡蛋焦了。”

Facebook的第n次更新刚刚结束，大家还在纠结着补眠还是庆祝的时候，我从椅子上站起来，发现自己羊水破了。

Holy shit.

其实每一次我生小孩基本都和Facebook有些关系。Ashira出生的时候我正作为CTO在伦敦出席国际计算机会议，Elliot出生的时候我们刚刚申请了一个Facebook的新专利。

更新结束正好是个星期六，Mark也在。他看了一眼熬了三个通宵的编程部感觉每个人都有可能疲劳驾驶，回头拿了钥匙：“我送你去医院。”

我坐进了他的车里。Mark紧张得要命，手抖得居然没办法发动他那辆不知道开了多少年的本田，车钥匙一次又一次地从他的指缝里漏下去，然后被他捡起来，再掉下去。

“你在紧张什么？这又不是你的小孩。”我作势要夺过钥匙，“你不开我来开。”

“别搞笑了。”他打断了我，第n次试图发动他的汽车，然后失败了，更别提踩油门了。

我开始准备打给Dustin。

“不，Asana今天也更新，你得让他忙好再说。”Mark制止了我。

这时候我火气大得要命，没好气地白了我的老板一眼：“那怎么办？我要在你的车里生小孩吗？”

Mark哆哆嗦嗦地打电话给了Eduardo，好在他还没丧失语言能力，穿Prada的救星来得比我们所想的都要快多了。Eduardo一脸恨铁不成钢地瞥了眼垂头丧气的Mark，打开Mark早就腾出来的驾驶位发动了汽车。

也许是因为Prada，Mark的那辆破本田居然也能被Eduardo开出迈巴赫的风度。

我拍拍肚子，努力地深呼吸：“我不知道Mark来Facebook加班的时候你也在，Eduardo。”

坐在后座的Mark冷不防解释道：“他只是碰巧在附近的一家公司办事。”

Eduardo一边打着方向盘一边笑：“Mark，我没想到你居然有孕妇恐惧症。”

“我不害怕，我只是紧张，她的羊水破了。”CEO坐在我们后面苍白地辩解道。

得了吧。

我被推进产房之前一拍脑袋，回过头问他俩：“你们谁有告诉Dustin了没有？”

“Oops.”*2

Eduardo扶额，从Prada口袋里摸出手机：“现在还不算晚。”

两个小时以后，Dustin匆匆忙忙跑进医院，在门口摔了一跤的时候没有错过Oliver和Natalia的第一声哭声。

02

有了四个孩子以后的作息时间会和二人世界时很不一样。当你终于像打仗一样把四个孩子全部哄去睡觉以后，自己往沙发上一摊基本上就跟死了没什么差别。

比如我和Dustin现在这样。

然后我接到了Mark的电话。

“我想对Eduardo求婚。”

“那不错啊。”我点点头，走进厨房一边倒水一边继续听电话， “我本来以为你们早就会结婚，或者干脆不结婚了。”

“结婚是个很麻烦的事，你知道的，无论是对我还是对Eduardo来说。”Mark指的是Facebook，还有Wardo家庭那边的问题。

“我以为他家人你都见过了。”

Mark非常平静的声音从电话那头传来：“我确实都见过了。要不是那时候我身上还有个贯穿伤，他爸爸大概打算把我扒一层皮下来。”

“……Mark你这是在邀请我打你一枪吗？”

“不。我是在虚心问你结婚前见对方父母的经验。”

我回忆了一下。“Dustin的爸爸妈妈都非常和善。”

“不。我是想问Dustin怎么见你家人的，”Mark换了一口气继续说道，“你和Eduardo都来自有着非常庞大的关系的移民家庭，我需要一点经验，但是Dustin肯定不会总结，他刷怪的时候根本不靠战略。”

我忽略了他那个宅男气满满的比喻，沉吟片刻：“兄弟姐妹的问题根本不大，他们看Eduardo喜欢你就不会对你下狠手。至于父母，我妈一见到Dustin就很喜欢他，我爸也是，特别是在他知道Facebook之后。我爸妈在我还小的时候以为我会嫁给一个街头混混或者卖大麻的墨西哥人。”

“你上了哈佛，Vera。”

“我上了哈佛以后他们觉得情况更糟糕了，我妈以为我这辈子都结不了婚了。因为我没有任何个人时间。”别让我总提醒他Facebook当年对我精力的压榨。

其实我感觉Mark把问题的共性给理解错了。我叹了一口气斟酌起措辞：“Mark，我爸妈认为Dustin Moskovitz确实是个非常好的人，他们很放心。”

剩下的半句话Mark替我说了：“对，而Mark Zuckerberg是个混蛋。”

噢。他那张嘴对自己也是毫不客气。

我几乎能够想象面无表情的Mark心却在流血。我感觉我要安慰安慰他。“Eduardo爱你。就算他爸爸真的要扒你一层皮，或者给你来一枪，他也会拦着的。”

“不。问题不是这个。”Mark在电话那头叹了一口气。

我思考了片刻：“……你不想让Eduardo为了你对抗他父亲或者为了你们的关系而难过？”

“对。”

“这几乎不可能的，Mark。Eduardo的父亲不可能不讨厌你。我要是他，你根本不可能活着成为亿万富翁。”

“Vera，我早就知道我错了，并且我是来请教你意见的。”

“先对Eduardo求婚，Mark，让他去告诉他的家人，然后再走一步算一步。”

“好。”

然后他挂了电话。

半夜十一点，我和Dustin被电话声惊醒。“大晚上的谁会打电话来。”我的丈夫打了个哈欠翻了个身。

“艹，还能有谁啊，我老板。”我看了看手机屏幕，一把接了起来。

Mark的声音传来：“Eduardo答应了。”

“麻烦你体谅一下四个孩子他妈的作息。”

Mark顿了顿：“抱歉。”

“好吧。恭喜你。”

“谢谢。”

Mark和Eduardo在硅谷的家里迎接了Eduardo的父母和他的两个哥哥，巴西大佬即便在硅谷这种休闲之风满地的地方也照样西装笔挺，打扮都很考究，和Eduardo整整一个衣柜的Prada师出同源。

Dustin背着还不会说话的Natalia站在阳台上举着望远镜：“我感觉Mark要完了。他们穿得跟黑手党一样，下一秒拔出抢来我真不奇怪。”

我把奶嘴塞在了老三Oliver的嘴里让他随便在地上乱走乱爬，Ashira和Elliot在餐桌上拼着拼图。

“说真的，Eduardo的父母为什么不让他们回Miami？居然自愿放弃了主场优势。”

硅谷是Mark的地盘。

“刻不容缓，主动进攻。”Dustin摇了摇头。

“其实我在Ashira一岁以前感觉Mark和Eduardo会很快结婚的。但是他们那时候都没有动静。后来时间一点一点过去，我以为Mark大概会在很多年以后再和Eduardo真的去办理结婚手续。那时候Ashira肯定当不了花童了，但或许能当伴娘。”我拍了拍大女儿的脑门，感觉她或许有机会在婚礼上帮忙递个戒指。

Elliot抬起头看看我：“我在婚礼上可以交换戒指吗？”

“那是Eduardo叔叔和Mark结婚，你可以帮他们递戒指。”

小金毛继续问：“那么Mark和Eduardo叔叔结婚的时候他们谁穿裙子？”

“他们都穿西装裤，亲爱的。”

Elliot点点头，从椅子上跳下来。“那很酷。我想写个程序庆祝一下这件事。”

“……你写好可以给我看。给你爸爸看也行。”

Mark的屋子里真的传来一声枪响。

“怎么办！”Dustin浑身一凛，慌了。

我摇摇头。讲道理我根本没想过Eduardo的父亲真的会带枪。“我们打911？”

Dustin把老四放在床上，急急忙忙打算拉着我一起出门：“Eduardo的爸妈不认得我们，我们可以装成热心邻居冲进去。”

我一把拦住Dustin：“他们或许不认得你这个默默无闻的前CTO，但是我都给Facebook做过几次技术官发言了，何况我们结婚上过新闻，他爸不可能不知道我们。”

然后我抄起望远镜：“我看到Eduardo了。”

“然后呢？他怎么了？难道他爸居然打了自己的亲儿子？”Dustin甚至去储藏室里翻出了医药箱。

望远镜里的Eduardo吓得满头冷汗，眼圈红红的，但是嘴角带着笑。他一把拉过了同样看上去脸色煞白的Mark，半个身子挡在他前面，对着自己的父母郑重地承诺着什么。

“不不不……Dustin，先别冲动。我感觉……也许我们该想想孩子们在他们结婚的时候穿些什么了。”

Mark和Eduardo的婚礼简单而隆重，在他们自己的家里举办。我和Dustin其实什么忙都没帮上，Mark和Eduardo效率惊人，居然全部自己解决了。

除了他们借走了我们的两个孩子去撒花和递戒指，蹒跚学步的老三老四跟在他们后面也玩得不亦乐乎。

在婚礼上我们当然还见到了Facebook的第一对同性情侣，Chris Hughes和Sean Eldridge。

虽然Skype上大家的联系很频繁，但确实已经很久没见了。

“那时候我和Vera真的吓死了。”说起Eduardo父母造访的那一天，Dustin依旧心有余悸。

漂亮的金发男人“wow”了一声，像是大学期间一样笑着催促Dustin继续说下去：“快点，Dustin，告诉我们错过了什么？”

“Wardo的爸爸真的带枪来了。他真的拿枪对着Mark。”

“那他……”

“Wardo吓得都要跪下了。你知道的，他爸爸是个说一不二的人物。”

Sean Eldridge插嘴进来：“不会真开枪了吧？”

我点点头：“真的开枪了。我们住在他们隔壁都听见了。”

Chris和Sean Eldridge的下巴都要掉下来了。

Dustin接着说道：“不过是空包弹，Mark的手臂上破了一块，现在应该已经长好了。”

其实Mark说得没错，Eduardo爸爸真的字面意义上的剥了他一层皮。

Chris看了一眼那对被我们谈论的新人：“快看。他们要交换誓言了。”

穿着白色小裙子的Ashira把戒指递给了Mark，Elliot把戒指递给Eduardo的时候身上的白衬衫和裤子也难得地没有被弄脏。一对新人接过戒指，慢慢地把银色的指环推到了对方左手的无名指上，相视一笑。

我突然有点鼻子发酸，说：“我感觉他们该接吻了。”

Dustin的眼圈红了。“我们等这一幕等了太久了。”

Chris开口的时候我才发现他哽咽了。

“幸好我们都等到了。”

你要等。为了你爱的人。


	8. 番外 硅谷摩登家庭 03-04

03

自从Oliver和Natalia降生，Eduardo和Mark几乎每个周末都来我们家里。其实来蹭小孩的只有Eduardo，Mark往往来找的是Dustin。

Eduardo抱着一岁半的Oliver坐在沙发上，让他在自己的膝盖上站起来。巴西男人对我一岁半的老三说：“Pai，快叫Pai。”

“别以为我不知道你在做什么，Eduardo。”

Eduardo摸了摸Oliver红色的头发，忍不住噗的一声笑出来：“Vera，你觉不觉得Oliver特别特别像Dustin？”

“Chris和Sean Eldridge上次来的时候也这么说。他们说他哭起来和Dustin一模一样。”

其实是真的一模一样。简直就跟相片里一岁多的Dustin走下来似的。以至于我感觉自己生Oliver的时候仿佛一个Moskovitz刻录机。

“Natalia也和你特别特别像。”他把Oliver放下去抱金发碧眼的老四。其实他每次来这里都跟老鼠掉进米缸里似的，四个孩子轮番抱着玩。

“嗯……我感觉只是她身上Asimov的基因比较明显。对了，别让她咬你的手指。”

我决定不告诉Eduardo她刚刚开始能吃辅食的时候咬碎过一个调羹。

窗外Mark和Dustin完成了他们多年的夙愿——泳池滑索。Elliot趴在一块鲑鱼形状的游泳板上，跟他们玩得很疯。如果真要说的话，他跟他们不像是父子辈，更像是年龄差得有点悬殊的兄弟。Geek起来简直就是一个画风。

我告诉Eduardo：“其实我刚刚怀上Elliot的时候，我们想过要用你还是Mark的中间名。”

“然后呢？”Eduardo扬扬眉毛，让Natalia和Oliver一起玩他Prada的领带。

“我们抛了硬币。正面是你，反面是Mark。”

“所以是硬币的反面。Elliot是Mark的中间名。”

我点点头。“所以他现在那么geek，我感觉是这个名字起坏了。”

Eduardo笑出声：“Vera，他没那么geek，还有你的金发和Dustin的绿眼睛，以后会有很多姑娘喜欢他的。”

“前提是他没有每天被学校里的坏小子们锁在橱柜里。他刚出生我就知道他在这方面根本不像我。等他大一点或许该送他去练练散打？”

“不会的，Vera，”Eduardo抱着Oliver，又腾出另一只手去抱Natalia，嘴角噙着笑意，“我们都会保护他们的。”

我当然看得出来Eduardo是真的很喜欢小孩子。在Ashira刚刚出生的时候他就抱着她出去玩过，被硅谷狗仔拍到了之后大家开始传言他和Mark要领养小孩了。然后我们有了Elliot以后他又推着他们去遛过beast，硅谷狗仔又趁机编造了一堆关于他们有没有打算领养小孩的新闻。当然，他们没有这方面的打算。只要想抱抱会蠕动的类人生物只要来我家就行了。

然后他们结了婚，硅谷狗仔开始揣测他们婚姻不和，每年年中传一次离婚，年底再传一次复合，Eduardo对此哈哈大笑，Mark一开始挺生气的，后来都懒得告他们。反正每过一段时间Mark和Eduardo总能被狗仔以各种清奇的角度拍到一起散步或者买东西，流言不攻自破。

“Eduardo，”我想起了什么，突然叫住了他，“上次，我问你的问题，你想好了吗？”

他反应了一会儿。“想好了。我跟Mark讨论过，他同意，我也同意。”

我和Dustin打算把他们列入我们的遗嘱，如果我和Dustin都遭遇不测，我们决定把孩子们托给他们。

Eduardo看了看窗外在游泳池里的打水仗三人组，顿了顿继续说：“Vera，我很高兴你们选择了我和Mark，但我希望这永远不会发生。”

我点了点头。“我们也这么想。”

Mark和Eduardo在晚饭过后就离开了，我和Dustin把盘子全部放进了洗碗机，收拾了一会儿就赶着孩子们上床睡觉。

我坐在沙发上，抱着电脑开始改最新一次的代码，顺口说道：“Eduardo说他和Mark同意了。”

Dustin也开始忙他的工作：“Mark也跟我说过了。在我们搭滑索的时候。”

我点了点头，继续低下头看代码。

那天晚上我们去分头检查孩子们睡觉，我看了看睡觉时的Oliver，确实像极了Dustin，一样的红色头发，一样机灵而宽厚的眼睛，对世界充满好奇的同时又有一种由心生的温顺和天真。

虽然我和Dustin认识得很早——十八岁那年刚进大学的门我就认识他了。但是我还是错过了童年的Dustin，并且时常为此而惋惜。他母亲给我看过他小时候的照片和录像，但是也不能弥补其万一。

如今在Oliver身上，我却能隐约拨开岁月的尘土，窥见了一丝丝Dustin过去的影子。

我关上Oliver卧室的门打算上楼，正好看见Dustin把睡着的Natalia放到她自己的小床上。

Dustin冷不防的开口：“她和你一模一样。“

我抬起眼睛看他。

他顿了顿，似乎在整理思路，然后继续说道：“我说Natalia。Ashira有你的眼睛和说话时的样子，Elliot有你的头发、额头和鼻子，别人都说Oliver像我，可他有你的发旋。Vera，其实他们都不及Natalia那么像你。我每次看她，都感觉在看你小时候。”

我纠结过要不要改姓的问题，因为一个家庭里有五个Moskovitz和一个Asimov，总感觉有点奇怪。当然最后出于工作上的方便，我没有。别人早就习惯称呼我为Asimov。

Dustin也认为没有必要。他那时正在院子里研究着如何组装全新的蹦床和秋千，一句话就打消了我的顾虑。

“你要是改了姓，Natalia就不是最Asimov的Moskovitz了。”

04

Ashira一直是个很独立的孩子，她跟同学们一起放学回家，偶尔跟她在童子军里认识的同学们一起出去玩，但吃晚饭前肯定会回来。

那天她跟我抱怨，说她感觉有个怪人在跟踪她和她的同学们。

我吓得要命，手上的玻璃杯差点磕碎。“跟踪你？谁？”

“我不知道啊。只感觉是个男人。”她摇摇头，坐在厨房的高脚凳上晃着自己的腿。

Dustin对这个问题比我更严肃。“你在哪里感觉到的？”

她考虑了一会儿。“就在……城里的糖果店附近。”

我和Dustin互看了一眼。

她抓抓自己红色的长发。“也许是我想多了？”

我把她送上校车。“先去上学，放学了直接回来，最近不要出去。”

四个孩子都被我们送去了学校和幼教机构。我回到家，发现Dustin抱着电脑坐在沙发上已经开始搜索。“你说会是谁？”

“那块地方没有我们熟悉的人。我怀疑是陌生人。”那块地方虽然热闹的，但是地价并不高，周围的居民也都五花八门。

“看到了。”Dustin已经黑进了城市监控。

我盯着屏幕定睛一看：“Ashira说的……应该是这个人。”

Dustin眯着眼睛：“那个头发乱蓬蓬的白人男？”

我用手虚指着屏幕。“对的。你看，他一直在跟着她们那几个姑娘，Ashira回头的时候那个男人又别过头假装在打电话。”

我通过Facebook流量数据查到了惯用IP地址和账号。感谢Facebook的实名认证，我们得知了他的名字。

“黑进他的电脑试试？”我看了看Dustin。

他有些迟疑。“我很久没这么做了……没办法，为了Ashira。”

他黑进电脑的时候，我给Mark打了个电话，告诉他我今天要晚点上班，Ashira可能遇到了一点问题，幸好今天没有什么事，硅谷暴君大概以为是Ashira感冒发烧，他也表示了理解。

“Vera，他是个变态。”Dustin气得浑身发抖。我转过去看他的显示屏，这个家伙有至少一个硬盘的非法录像。

“我真他妈想杀了他。”

Dustin作势开始拨电话：“我们要去把他交给警察。说什么也要把他关起来。”

我拦住了他。

“不，Dustin，非法取证即便交给了警察也会大打折扣，他们这种人太多了。”

“找个律师。把他搞进监狱里去。”我开始查他的资料。然而这种人懦弱又恶心，没有犯法的胆量而灵魂散发着猥琐的恶臭，我和Dustin忙了一整天，把他的信用卡消费记录和汽车贷款反复看了很多遍都没抓到他的漏洞，还给我们认识的三家律师事务所都打了电话。

傍晚，我们假装什么都没发生似的跟孩子们吃了饭，然后我让他们快点去洗澡和睡觉，孩子们不情不愿地上了楼。

我看了看Dustin。他靠着墙在看我们放在书架上的全家福相片，那是两个月前刚拍的。

“Vera……我要亲自去见见他。”Dustin似乎在做一个很艰难的决定。

我叹了一口气，点点头。

“我跟你一起去。现在就去，他的Facebook显示的ip地址表明他在家。”

我们成功找到了他的地址，怕被认出来还都戴着口罩和眼镜，贴了车牌。

那是一片乌糟糟的房子，一户一户挨得很近，路面高低不平，停在一边的车也大多旧得离报废不远。

Dustin上前去很用力地敲了敲门。开门的就是那个头发灰蓬蓬的三十多岁的白人男，屋子里传来了很浓烈的烟味，门口摆着几个酒瓶。

Dustin以一种从未有过的严肃语气对他说道：“我们知道你在电脑里藏了什么东西，也知道你对孩子们居心不良。你如果要对我们的孩子做什么，我们就把它交给警察。”

那人反应很慢地愣了愣，随即开始辩解：“我不知道你在说什么。”

我感觉Dustin实在是太文明了，所以我上前了一步，一字一顿地警告他：“不要打任何孩子的主意。不然我凭借你电脑里的色情图片马上就把你送去警察局。你最好小心一点。”

那个男人终于明白了我们的意思。他恼羞成怒地想要抓住我的胳膊跟我理论。

对付他这种人我当然不在话下，但我还没来得及出手，Dustin突然拔出一把枪对着他。

“不准动我的太太。”Dustin说话的音调都变了。

然后，我的丈夫Dustin Moskovitz真的对着这个变态男人脚下开了一枪，砰地一声巨响，乱糟糟的地板瞬间被烧出了一个洞。

我怕Dustin真的杀了他——虽然我也想，但是我们也知道因此而坐牢并不值得。

所以我对那个吓得一脸懵的变态恶狠狠地丢下一句：“我警告你，离我的姑娘们远一点。”然后就拉着Dustin上了车。

Dustin气得浑身发抖，也许也有害怕的成分。我知道的，今晚是Dustin第一次开枪。我从没想过Dustin会带着枪，并且会开枪。现在他坐在副驾驶的座位上，颤动得像一片风中的落叶。

汽车驶上高速公路，我终于松了一口气，对他说：“Dustin，你是今晚的英雄。”

他默不作声。我趁着红灯的间隙侧过去看了看他，才发现他脸涨得通红，胳膊支着脑袋，手掌遮住了眼睛偷偷地哭了。

“Dustin？”

他抽抽噎噎地开口：“我很爱我的孩子们，Vera，我相信你也是。但是我一直在想，我们把他们带到这个世界上到底是做对了还是做错了。他们以后会遇到各种各样的问题，远远比今天我们遇到的要坏得多。”

我的心缩成了一只刺猬，沉默地把我们的车停在了路边，伸出手去抱住了他。

他把头埋在我的肩上，一边哭一边咒骂：“该死的。该死的。”

我拍拍他的背：“Dustin，不是你的错。是这个世界太坏了。但你是好爸爸，你已经把尽力把一切美好的东西带给他们了。”

他哭得越来越伤心：“我不想做这样的英雄，Vera，这一点都不光荣。今天，今天我把枪带在身上的时候就已经做好了进监狱的打算了。”

我一眨眼，泪水全部出来了。“你不会进监狱的。如果真的……我会想办法的。Dustin，我会保护你的。”

“我刚刚真的很害怕，Vera，我又生气又害怕。我太怕自己把他们带到世界上又没办法保护他们。”

我的声音哽住了：“你已经是个很好的爸爸了。是这个世界太坏了。但是我们要尽力，Dustin，我想要和你一起尽力。”

他抹着眼泪：“我爱你，Vera。”

我抱住他也开始泣不成声：“我也爱你，Dustin，我爱你就像爱我自己一样。”

我和Dustin平复了一会儿情绪以后才一起开车回了家，灯都亮着。四个孩子居然都没有睡觉，他们并排坐在沙发上，我开门的时候，四个红色的或者金色的脑袋一起齐刷刷地转过来盯着我们。

“你们去哪里了？电话都不接。”Elliot问。

“我们差点报警。”Ashira把Natalia和Oliver抱在怀里，下巴努了努放在茶几上的电话。

“我们……”我和Dustin面面相觑。

“我们去约会了。”

“我们去看电影了。”

呼。还算默契。

“哇，你们又不带我们一起玩。”Elliot跳下沙发，背着我们的猫和抱着猫的Natalia一起上了楼，后面跟着一定要自己走的Oliver。

“礼拜六我带你们去看。”我对他们承诺道。

“可是礼拜六Mark和Eduardo叔叔要来。”Oliver撇撇嘴，“他们来玩比电影有趣多了。”

“……那么礼拜天？”

Natalia趴在哥哥的背上问：“妈妈，电影讲了什么？”

我看了看Dustin：“说了一个英雄的故事。他保护了自己的孩子。”

Dustin补充道：“其实还有太太。”

我点点头。“对，还有太太。”

“听着有点老土。”Elliot嫌弃任何星球大战以外的题材的电影，“妈妈，明天我给你看我新写的代码。”

我拍拍他的脑袋：“好，现在先去睡觉，你今天和Ashira一起照顾弟弟妹妹，做得很好。”

“晚安，妈妈。”孩子们陆陆续续上了楼。

Ashira走在最后，她回过头，狐疑地盯着我们：“你们真的去看电影了？”

我深吸一口气，刚想告诉她我们到底去做了什么，Dustin一把拉住了我。他向前几步。

“是的。我们去看电影了。”

他抱住了自己的女儿，蹲下身跟她漂亮的蓝色眼睛平视：“Ashira，电影里的小女孩在见到坏人的时候没有第一时间告诉爸爸妈妈，让他们很担心，也付出了很大的代价。你不要跟她一样。”

她笑了笑：“我不会的。爸爸。”

Dustin吻了吻她的额头。“去睡吧。亲爱的。”

我们浑身脱力，刚刚在客厅里坐下，Eduardo的电话就来了：“今天发生什么了？Mark打电话去问了Dustin的秘书，他今天也没去上班。有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”

我开了免提，在电话里把一切告诉了他。

Mark沉默了很久，说：“我们在二十一岁想要改变世界的时候，可不知道它有那么坏。”

Dustin沉吟片刻。“Mark，也许我们该联合起来做一个保护儿童的公益项目。”

Eduardo的声音传来：“我们会保护更多的人。”

“其实……我一开始只是为了他们而已，为了我的孩子们。”Dustin吸了吸鼻子。

这个世界上有那么多险恶绝人之境，而我愿意拔出利剑与恶龙拼杀，只是为了你。


End file.
